The Batman of Remnant
by SHEERHEARTATTACK97
Summary: While working with Superman in stopping a heist at Lexcorp, a portal is accidently activated and it sucks in Batman. Now trapped in a new world, the Dark Knight must adapt to this new environment in order to survive. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1: The Heist

**_(EDITS MADE: 1/11/17)_**

* * *

 ** _The Batman of Remnant_**

 ** _Full summary: While stopping a heist with Superman planned by the Joker and Harley Quinn at Lexcorp, a portal is accidently activated and sucks in Batman. Now trapped in a new world, the Dark Knight must adapt in this new environment while stopping new threats and being hunted down by Hunters and Huntresses in-training as they suspect he might be a creature of Grimm. However, are these teens friends or enemies? And will he ever return to Earth?_**

 **(A/N: Greetings everyone! Welcome to my fanfic, _'The Batman of Remnant'._ Originally, I was going to upload _'Deadpool Kills the RWBY Universe'_ first, but I might re-write most of it even though I've been working on that fic longer than this one. Don't worry though, I will put it up soon. Anyway, I want to let you know that this version of Batman takes several things from the movies and video games, mainly _Batman: Arkham Knight_ and _Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice._ For example:**

 **The Batsuit he's wearing is from _Batman: Arkham Knight._**

 **He has the microphone/ voice changer from _Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice._**

 **Bruce has Kevin Conroy's voice when he's not in the Batsuit.**

 **His fighting style and gadgets are mostly from the _Arkham_ games and partially from _Batman V. Superman._**

 **More will be shown as the story goes on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.)**

 **P.S. I'll have some of the other DC characters make cameos in future chapters. Another thing to let you know, the appearances of Superman and Wonder Woman will be based off of _Man of Steel_ and _Batman V. Superman_. The others will be from video games or other movies (it doesn't matter if it's live action or animated).**

 **P.S.S. Since this is my first fanfic on this site and my writing style isn't the best, please leave some advice and constructive criticism in the reviews so that I can improve my writing. Just be nice about it and don't be crude or mean. I would gladly appreciate it!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Heist

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Batman_ is owned by DC Comics and _RWBY_ is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

The Joker and Harley Quinn, 2 of the most deadliest criminals in the world. Recently, they've stolen a medium sized piece of kryptonite from one of the most dangerous gangs in Metropolis. After hearing about this, Superman called on his Justice League teammate and friend Batman for assistance. For weeks they have been searching both Metropolis and Gotham for any sign of them, but have come up with nothing. Now, it was just a matter of waiting. Both heroes were going over the available evidence they had until they received a report of an ongoing break-in at Lexcorp. This was their chance of capturing them once and for all. The criminals made their way to a robotics room where they plan to put the Joker into a suit and equip it with pieces of the kryptonite they stole. The rest of the rock was made into bullets.

The Clown Prince of Crime was about to be settled in to the suit until the doors slammed open and revealed a furious Lex Luthor. The CEO of Lexcorp was less than pleased that someone would attempt to steal his technology, especially if that someone is the Joker.

With an RPG in hand, Lex yelled at the clown,"JOKER! I'm just gonna say this once. Get out. Of the suit. NOW!".

The Joker, unnerved, cheerfully replied, "Lexy! Long time no see. What's with the rocket launcher? Don't you finally want to accomplish your goal and kill Superman?", the Joker rebutted.

It's true. For years he has made numerous attempts to kill the Man of Steel. After his last incarceration, Lex swore that he was a changed man, and this time, he's actually keeping his word, much to the surprise of the citizens of Metropolis, the world, and even the Justice League. The League is still keeping him on their radar in case this is a trick.

"Not anymore!", yelled Lex before firing the RPG at the robotic suit along with most of the kryptonite. Joker and Harley quickly jumped out of the way as the rocket destroyed the suit.

Harley gets up and blindly fires her machine gun at Lex, who dodged them, before the Joker shouted, "Don't waste the bullets! They're for Superman!".

Then, as if on cue, a large **BOOM** erupted. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole on the side of the building showing the city outside. Suddenly, out of the hole emerged the _'World's Finest'_ , Batman and Superman!

Joker yelled, "WOOHOO! The party guests have arrived!".

Superman replied, "It's over you two. Give up now and no-one gets hurt.".

The clown and his girlfriend laughed and said, "Over already?! No way! We're just getting started!".

Using his x-ray vision, Superman finds that there's kryptonite bullets in the machine guns Joker and Harley were using. He would need to be extra careful in order to defeat them. Batman suddenly attacked the Joker by kicking him in the face and sent him flying out of the room. Harley then shot at the Man of Steel, but his speed was too much for her to keep up. Eventually, she ran out of ammo, but the bullets on the floor still slightly weakened him. She used this to her advantage and attempted to hit Superman with a baseball bat, but using all the strength he had left, he punched her into a crate of weapons that were to be destroyed by Lex.

Harley looked at the weapons while Superman got rid of the kryptonite bullets that were on the floor. She saw a black lazer type weapon that shoots out red sun energy and temporarily shuts down his powers. Quietly, she aims it at Superman and fires the weapon. The beam hits him and the back and he falls to his knees. Harley grabs her bat and slams it across his face. She hits him 5 more times until he got a hold on the bat and counters her attack. The weakened Superman threw away the bat and fought her in hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to Batman's training in martial arts and pressure points, the Kryptonian easily took down the Joker's girlfriend and render her unconscious.

Superman slowly got his x-ray vision and enhanced hearing back, but he still can't fly and he isn't back to full strength. He found Lex in a safe hiding spot just outside the robotics room.

He walked up to him and said, "You need to get out of here. Even though one crazy psycho is down, there's another one here somewhere.".

The former nemesis of Superman got up and replied, "Not until I see both of them in handcuffs. Just to let you know, I was gonna destroy the weapon Harley used when I first heard of their activities here. Should've done it sooner.".

Just as the Man of Steel was about to respond to that, they 2 heard loud bangs coming another room, along with a white light that seemed to get brighter.

"No. Nononono!", exclaimed Lex as he ran to the location of the light, with Superman following him.

* * *

 _Earlier:_

Batman threw the Joker out of the robotics room and battled the clown as they trashed room after room. The Clown Prince of Crime attempted to shoot the Caped Crusader multiple times, but to no avail. Batman threw a few explosive Batarangs at the Joker and met it's mark as he was sent flying into another room. Little did both of them know that the room they entered was labeled:

 _Lexcorp Portal Dimentional Testing Site_

The 2 arch rivals battled it out as both were destroying the equipment of the room. Both threw massive punches and kicks to each other as none would give in to their opponent. Batman landed a devastating punch to the Joker's gut before picking him up, and throwing him at one of the machines. The impact sent out a burst of electricity and soon after, the machine activated. Batman quickly looked around the room and noticed the situation he was in. He saw the portal slowly turning on as he threw the Joker out of the portal room. The Dark Knight attempted to shut the machine down but was unsuccessful as the portal increased in light and power. Batman knew he had to get out of there.

Using his grapple hook, he attempted to launch himself out but the portal was not giving him the chance. Now, he could only hope Superman arrives in time to help him.

* * *

 _Now:_

Lex and Superman ran to where the light was coming from to solve what was going on. As he was running, Superman noticed a room up ahead labeled: _Lexcorp Portal Dimentional Testing Site._ The Man of Steel was about to ask the CEO of Lexcorp about this until they got to their location. Superman and Lex looked on in shock as they saw Batman holding on to his grapple hook in attempt to avoid getting sucked in to the portal.

"There you are! You've got to help me Kal. I don't know how much longer the hook can last!", exclaimed Batman, as he waited for Superman to help.

However, Superman replied, "I can't! Harley used a red sun energy weapon on me and I don't have full strength or my flying ability back!".

That was when Batman realized that no matter how hard both men tried, he'll still get sucked into the portal.

Batman, surprisingly calm, said to him, "Listen to me. Don't worry about where I ended up. Just get the rest of the League and Luthor's help to find me!".

Superman was about to reply until the hook lost it's grip to the wall. Then he heard Batman say his final words as he got sucked in:

"Good luck Superman.".

As soon as he disappeared...

 _ ***BOOM***_

...the portal was destroyed and the shockwave sent Superman and Lex a few feet back. As they got up, they saw the remains of the portal. Almost all of the equipment was destroyed and the only thing showing on the screens were a set of some coordinates that Batman could've ended up. Lex looked around the room and spotted the Joker, unconscious on the floor. Superman picked him up and returned to the robotics room where Harley was still there, knocked out. After setting him down, he activated his communicator to contact another member of the Justice League, Wonder Woman.

"Diana, it's Superman. We've got a problem..."

* * *

 _Unknown location, unknown time:_

Batman slowly woke up after slipping into unconsciousness after being pulled into the portal. He observed his surroundings and found himself in a forest not different from any of Earth's forests. It was nighttime at this moment. As Batman tried to figure out what was going on, he just happened to look up and see...

...a shattered moon. Batman was surprised to see such a sight like that. However, he didn't have time to sightsee. He needed to find the nearest city (if there is one), and do some research about this place.

Little did he know that a pair of glowing red eyes was watching him leave...

* * *

 ** _(A/N: That's it for Chapter 1 of 'The Batman of Remnant'. Sorry if the fighting scenes sucked, but I hope I can improve them with your help. Like I said in the beginning, please don't be crude or mean when leaving advice. That's just not cool. Anyway, see you all soon!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Remnant

**_(EDITS MADE: 1/11/17)_**

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2 of 'The Batman of Remnant'. Before I answer some of the reviews, I want to thank those who followed, favored, and left reviews and advice on this story. I also want to thank those who viewed the story. Let's just say that I didn't expect the number of people that read it! Once again, thank you! Now, for the reviews:_**

 ** _King Edgar: As of right now, there won't be a pairing, and even if there is one, I don't know who to pair with who and I can't write romance stuff to save my life! However, that could change and if anyone has any suggestions, I would gladly appreciate it!_**

 ** _Guest (aka, Christopherprime22): Thank you for the review and the advice! I'll try my best of keeping Batman and the RWBY characters in sync and keep their personalities right. Thanks!_**

 ** _buzzsaw935: Thanks!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remnant

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** ** _Batman_** **is owned by DC Comics and** ** _RWBY_** **is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

Batman has been walking through the forest for the past 10 minutes and is incredibly tired from the events that just took place. He observed his surroundings more until he pulled out the _Batscanner_ , a special Batarang that Batman can remotely control and that can absorb information about the surrounding areas and downloads that info into his cowl. As he was pressing some buttons on it, he hears a **_GROWL_** behind him. Then another one was heard from his left and right. Suddenly, a creature jumped from the bushes and attacked him. The creature tackled Batman to the ground and damaged the _Batscanner_ in the process. The creature was about to land a fatal strike on the Dark Knight until he suddenly pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it at its face. Kicking it away, Batman stood up and saw his opponents.

There were 5 of these creatures and their appearances resembled that of a werewolf. They had glowing red eyes and had some sort of white mask covering a part of their face. Batman reached his utility belt and brought out 3 _Batarangs_ before throwing them at great speeds. The _Batarangs_ impaled one of the creature's eyes while the others got their chest and neck. Batman then activated his _Shock Gloves_ as the creatures ran to attack him. One monster tried to strike Batman with his claws, but Batman dodged the attack with ease and punched the creature in the face 3 times before kicking it in its face and throwing an _Explosive Batarang_ at it. The device detonated and blew the creature in two. 2 of the monsters attacked him from behind but Batman used his grapple hook and launched himself to a tree branch.

Batman then used the _Batclaw_ on one of the creatures and impaled its shoulder. With all his strength, Batman swung the cable around with the creature on it and swung him through the trees before hitting the other monsters with it. Batman charged at the creature he swung around and snapped its neck. Another creature jumped at the Caped Crusader, however he stepped out of the way and sprayed _Explosive Gel_ on its back before detonating. The explosion blew it into pieces. There were 2 creatures remaining. They were on Batman's left and right side. The creatures then lunged at him, but Batman jumped up and in midair, threw 2 more _Explosive Batarangs_ at their faces. They detonated and killed the last of the creatures in the process.

The Dark Knight looked at the remains of the creatures and what he saw surprised him. They were disintegrating in front of him. Never before has Batman encountered an enemy that disintegrated after they were defeated.

 _'What are these things?'_ , he wondered.

As he was walking over them, he noticed the _Batscanner_ , damaged to the point where it's rendered useless.

 _'Damn. It's useless. Even though I can repair it, I don't have the necessary tools to fix it. I need to find a library... if there is one.',_ he thought to himself. He put the damaged gadget in his belt and began to find a way out of the forest.

* * *

Unknown to Batman, a black bird with red eyes...

...no. A _raven_ with _blood red_ eyes watched the entire confrontation from a tree branch a safe distance away from the battle. The raven was impressed with the stranger's fighting style and the gadgets he used on the Beowolves.

 _'Impressive.',_ the raven thought to itself. _'The only question in my mind is: who are you?'_.

The raven then flew from the branch and followed the stranger from a small distance.

* * *

After more than 35 minutes of walking through a seemingly never ending forest, Batman finally found himself at the edge of a cliff overlooking the outskirts of a city. It was a sight he was relieved to see. He jumped off the cliff and glided silently until he landed on a rooftop. Hiding there, he examined the people and their actions. He saw some of them carrying weapons.

 _'That must be normal around here'_ , he thought, as nobody seemed fazed at the sight of some having them.

What got his attention most is that some people have another set of ears on their head. Some had what looked like fox ears and others had cat ears. This perked up Batman's interest of this world as he jumped across the rooftops to find a library to conduct research on this place.

Although he found one nearby, Batman remembered he had no casual clothes on him. Around the block, he found a clothing store that's closed for the night. Now, Batman is usually against breaking and entering unless it's for a mission with the League, but since he had no choice, he used his stealth to sneak into the store. He found a brown leather jacket in his size, a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He then found a descent sized suitcase to put the Batsuit in and quietly left the store as Bruce Wayne. Bruce walked several blocks and found himself in front of the Vale Public Library.

 _'Vale must be the name of this city'_ , Bruce thought as he walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the raven that has been following Batman suddenly lost track of him when he got to the cliff.

 _'Where'd he go?'_ , the raven thought. Flying towards the city, the raven looked at every possible location in order to find him, but came out with nothing.

 _'Damn. How could I lose him? He was right in front of me!'_ , it yelled in its mind.

Flying away, the last thing on the raven's mind was, _'I don't know who or even_ what _you are, but we'll meet each other soon enough'._

* * *

Bruce entered the library and walked to the front desk to see a woman with red hair and fox ears working on a computer.

"Excuse me,", Bruce said getting the woman's attention, "I'm looking for the history section. Can you please point me in the direction for that section?", he asked politely.

The woman replied, "Sure. It's section 2-A next to the science section.". Bruce said his thanks and walked towards the select section of the library. He picked out a book and began reading it. Needless to say, Bruce was fascinated by this world's history.

He discovered that the name of this planet is Remnant and that there are creatures known as Grimm roaming in dense forest areas and abandoned cities. Grimm are soulless creatures with only one intention: killing. Bruce realized that those were the creatures that he encountered in the forest. He discovered that there are different types of Grimm, like the Ursa, which resembled a bear and the Death Stalker, which is a giant scorpion.

Bruce then learned of something called 'Aura'. Apparently, Aura is the manifestation of someone's soul and has the ability to heal minor wounds and act as a minor shield. Huntsmen can even use it in combat. Bruce was a bit surprised that they could use their souls as a weapon. However, it did raise a question in his head on whether or not he can survive here without an Aura. He also questioned how or even IF he can unlock his Aura since he's from another world. Bruce wrote a small note to remind himself about this to look on it later.

Next, he learned about 'Dust'. In this world, Dust is a source of energy and can be used in weapons. It comes in both powdered and crystal forms. He read that the _Schnee Dust Company_ is the largest Dust distributer on the planet and that Dust is sold in many shops across Remnant. The colors in Dust has its own unique property. For example: red is fire, green is wind and blue can be either water or ice. Bruce decided that Dust would definitely be used in some of his gadgets in this world.

Then, he learned about something called a 'Semblance'. A Semblance is apparently projected by a person's Aura and can be anything from speed to polarity. Repeated use of one's Semblance can exhaust a person and is even seen as a representation of a person's character. Bruce now had another question in mind: if he has a Semblance in this world, what would his be? Only time would tell. Another thing he read was about the Faunus. Bruce learned that the Faunus are people with animal-like traits. Some Faunus have another set of ears on their heads with others have horns or even tails and have near perfect night vision. What angered him was the treatment they get from their human counterparts due to their traits. Bruce would not stand for this and will do whatever he can to protect them.

After learning more about what he needed to know about this world, including the _White Fang_ , the Huntsmen and the academies they go for training, and even the currency, Bruce left the library and gave himself a small tour of Vale. Bruce knows that he would need to work somewhere that had the necessary technology to aid him here and find a good location for a new Batcave. He found a cafe and accessed one of the computers there for a job. He found an open position for the Atlas military, who are looking for engineers for aircraft and Atlestian Knights, the military's combat robots. After putting some thought to it, Bruce applied for the job. It should be easy for him getting it since he has 12 master's degrees and has a genius intellect.

He left the cafe wondering what's in store for him...

* * *

 _ **(A/N: That's it for this chapter. I was originally going to have Team RWBY make an appearance in this chapter, but that would have to wait until the next one. Don't worry about JNPR and CFVY, they'll show up soon. Also, you guys might hate me for this, but I've been considering giving Batman an Aura and a Semblance. Should I do it? Leave your opinions in the reviews or DM me. As for updates, I'm aiming to bring out new chapters every Monday. That is if life or writer's block don't get in the way first. Anyway, I hope I did OK with the fight scene this time and if you want to leave advice, feel free to do so. See you all soon!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unleashed

**_(EDITS MADE: 1/11/17)_**

* * *

 ** _(A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you everyone who has read the story, it means a lot to me. I also want to thank the ones who left their reviews and their thoughts on me giving Batman an Aura and Semblance. I had some time to think about it and decided that he won't have one. Also, I want to thank Le Mao XVII for giving me suggestions for a possible pair with Batman. Although it might be a longshot, thanks for the suggestions anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unleashed

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** ** _Batman_** **is owned by DC Comics and** ** _RWBY_** **is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 ** _2 weeks after arriving on Remnant:_**

It's been an interesting 14 days for Bruce Wayne since his arrival in this new world. After getting the job, he moved up surprisingly quickly in the work ranks and is working on side projects. One project he's rumoured to be working on is on finding a way to use Dust for space exploration, much to the surprise of his co-workers and General Ironwood. He earned enough Lien, the currency in Remnant, to buy himself an apartment in Vale and found an acceptable location for a new Batcave in the north-west side of the kingdom.

It's behind an amazing waterfall and as expected, there's bats all over the cave. Bruce has secretly snuck in computer equipment and desinged blueprints for a _Batmobile_ and a _Batwing_. Despite this, he has not worn the Batsuit since his arrival here since he had little to no equipment left in his arsenal. Luckily, he has created new gadgets and made some small upgrades on the suit.

Bruce couldn't help but wonder how long will it take for the Justice League to find him here or even _IF_ they will ever find him. Despite this, he has been a survivor of the impossible. There was the time Bane broke his back after Batman hunted down the _Rouges Gallery_ for days with little rest and the time he survived being burried in a coffin six feet underground in a straitjacket with numerous toxins in his system. If he could survive things like that, why couldn't he survive here?

After more preperation on the gadgets and hacking into military and police radio frequencies, Bruce felt it was time to unleash the Batman into Remnant. In his spare time, he's been looking into numerous crimes ranging from armed robberies to human/ Faunus trafficking. Recently, he tracked down a human who owns an abandonned warehouse for seemingly no reason at all. The person is also a 'wanted' person by the police.

It was time to pay this person a small visit...

* * *

 ** _Vale, 11:37 P.M:_**

Police were called in to an abandonned warehouse late at night after people reported screams and gunfire at the property. Two officers took their weapons out and proceeded to investigate. One of them took out his flashlight and saw a bat-shaped shrunken embedded on the wall. The officers put the object in a bag to take it as evidence for further investigation. As they walked inside, they heard whimpers and soft crying nearby. Turning the corner, they saw people in a cell with tears in their eyes. The cops noticed that _ALL_ of them were Faunus with bruises, cuts and even parts of their ears, tails or horns cut off. One cop tried to calm them down.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here.", he said in the calmest way he can. He opened the cell door, but a female dog Faunus held the door back, surprising the cops.

Stuttering, she made out, "It's still here. It saved us.".

He was about to ask the woman what 'it' was until...

 ** _*CRASH*_**

"AHHHHHH!", cried out a voice above them startiling the cops and frightening the Faunus.

Another spoke up, "It was huge! It had wings and its voice was inhuman!", he exclaimed.

Slowly, the police officers made their way upstairs. Both split up to find the source of the voice. As they searched, one officer found a man with short black hair and a small beard cuffed up in a ventilation shaft with bruises on his face. He stepped closer to the man...

... until he felt a precence next to him.

Slowly, he turned to his right and saw it. It was a figure with a black cape and grey flexible armor perched up on the wall. On it's chest was a symbol of a bat and had a gold belt around his waist. Frantically, he took out his pistol and fired at the figure. The figure was fast and dodged every shot the officer made. It dissapeared through the ceiling, but the cop was scared out of his mind and pointed his gun at every place that made the slightest noise. In the doorway, he saw another figure and shot it as well, however it was actually his partner at said doorway. Luckily he didn't get him.

"JOEL! WHAT THE HELL?!", yelled the angry officer at his partner.

Joel exclaimed, "Did you see it? Did you see it Michael?!".

Still enraged, Michael scolded, "See what?! You almost blew my face off!".

The two officers took a small breather until they both calmed down and Joel was able to explain the situation. Michael said that he didn't see the figure but he did hear the sound of flapping fabric when Joel was shooting. Eventually, they went back to the handcuffed man. As they were examining him, the cops noticed something brutal.

"Oh my god...," said Joel before continuing...

"... he branded him.". Indeed, the man was branded with a bat shaped burn on his upper left shoulder.

Across the street on a rooftop, the Batman was watching the cops handcuff the man and leading him to their patrol car before more arrived to help the Faunus who were in the cell. Satisfied with the mission being completed, he left the scene with no-one watching.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy, 1 week later:**_

 _Vale's Mysterious Vigilante!_

 _The mysterious vigilante going by the alias 'Batman' has been terrorizing criminals since his sudden appearance in Vale this week. Capturing thieves, rapists and other criminals, no-one is deemed safe from his sights, as he is protecting the lives of Humans and Faunus alike. However, controversy is surrounding who or what he is. While some say he is either Human or Faunus, others believe he might actually be a new type of Grimm. Other controversy surrounds the Batman's decision of branding certain criminals with a bat shaped burn on various parts of their bodies. Many jails recently reported that-_

"Unbelievable". This was as far as Weiss Schnee was able to go into the article she was reading on her Scroll.

Since his first appearance, Weiss and her older sister, Winter, took an immediate disliking towards him. Both believed that criminals should be captured by the police and not some vigilante who brutally beats them up and brands them. Winter has even told her that the ones that were captured with the bat brand were being murdered in jail. The Schnee sisters want nothing more than putting him behind bars for what he has done.

Too bad that Weiss' teammates don't think of him the same way she does.

Ruby, Blake and Yang thought she was crazy when she called Batman a 'menace'. Out of all the members of Team RWBY, Blake idolized him the most. She was happy that someone has taken matters into their own hands into taking down the _White Fang_ and their terrorist ways, especially since the incident at the docks a month ago.

Right now, Weiss was in her dorm room with the rest of Team RWBY. Ruby was playing a game on her Scroll with Yang and Blake was reading another one of her books. It was just another ordinary day for the Huntresses in training. Then, all of their Scrolls suddenly buzzed at the notification of a message they've received.

It read:

 _Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office. He would like to discuss something with you._

 _-Professor Goodwitch_

"Hmm. I wonder what he wants us for.", wondered Yang.

Ruby immediately squealed at the thought of them going on a mission.

She exclaimed, "Oooohhhhh. Maybe we'll go on a mission! That would be so cool!".

Yang merely just laughed at the 15 year old girl's excitement while Blake just smiled and Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"Come on guys. Let's not keep Ozpin waiting.", said Yang as the girls left the dorm room.

* * *

 ** _Mountain Glenn:_**

Mountain Glenn was a city that once thrived many years ago when it was suddenly overrun by the Grimm. On the rooftops of one of the abandoned buildings was a woman fighting said creatures.

She was wearing a red and black dress with black thigh-length boots and a Grimm mask with 4 eye slits, enhancing the person's inhuman appearance. She has a large sword with a rotary chamber with different Dust blades. The woman slaughtered the Grimm with fast paced attacks that left them dead within seconds.

As the last of them disintegrated, she took out her Scroll and saw a news headline on it, reading:

 _Vale's Mysterious Vigilante!_

There was a low quality photo on it as she scrolled down. It showed a pointy eared shadow running on a rooftop. The woman smirked, as she had seen it before.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later.", she said. Putting her weapon away, she jumped off the rooftop...

...where a raven was then seen flying away.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. I promise that the next one will be longer. I'll admit it, I got lazy on the scene with the cops. I loved that scene in 'Batman V. Superman' so much that I just had to put it in there. I also liked the concept of Batman branding people so I put that in there to. Sorry for not being original, but I regret nothing! Anyway, how was the rest of it? Leave a review and I'll see you next time on 'The Batman of Remnant')_**

 ** _P.S: Did anyone see the trailers for 'Wonder Woman' and 'Justice League'? HOLY SHIT THEY WERE AWESOME!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt the Batman

**_(EDITS MADE: 1/11/17)_**

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the late upload. This chapter was longer than I expected and I'm still not happy with the dialogue. I hope you still like it though! I also have an important announcement at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!)_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunt the Batman

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** ** _Batman_** **is owned by DC Comics and** ** _RWBY_** **is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

It's been over 2 months since the initiations of teams RWBY and JNPR. 15 year old Ruby Rose became the youngest student at Beacon to both attend and become a team leader at the academy. Her teammates include her older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, the heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company_ , Weiss Schnee and the team's hidden Faunus, Blake Belladonna.

Despite being skeptical of Ruby being the leader, Weiss came to terms that she's an excellent leader despite her childlessness. Blake kept her Faunus heritage with a bow covering 2 cat ears, as she felt that wasn't ready to reveal it to the world. Unfortunately, after an argument with Weiss, she accidently revealed her Faunus heritage and her former association with the _White Fang_. However, after the battle with the _Fang_ at the docks, Weiss accepted Blake's heritage and slowly rebuilt their friendship. Meanwhile, Yang couldn't be more proud of her little sister being the leader of her team, although she is at times overprotective of her. Nevertheless, she felt proud of her accomplishing that feat. Each member had their own goals after they graduate.

Ruby wants to become the best Huntress she could be like her mother, Summer Rose, and help people in need.

Weiss wants to clear the her parent's company's bad name and prove that she's not as cold as people think.

Blake wants to clear Remnant of corruption and injustice so that she could bring peace.

Finally, Yang wants to travel the world and fighting Grimm just for the thrill of it. They know they have a long way to go until they could do any of that, but that won't slow them down easily.

It was another ordinary day at Beacon Academy for Team RWBY and their friends, Team JNPR.

The team was led by Jaune Arc, who actually snuck his way into Beacon with fake transcripts and was blackmailed by Cardin Winchester into doing his team's work for them 3 weeks ago until an incident at the Forever Fall Forest butchered his plan. Jaune wasn't a good fighter and is so far being trained by his teammate, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha is a world renowned fighter and won the Mistral Tournament 4 times in a row, a record. Since meeting Jaune, she's developed a crush on him but hasn't told him about her feelings.

Perhaps she will soon.

Their 2 other teammates, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, have been friends since childhood and although some see them as a couple, they're not 'together-together', as Nora puts it.

Both teams were in their dorm rooms when they received a message from Professor Goodwitch saying that they have to report to Ozpin's office for a discussion. They were joined by Team CFVY, the academy's best second year team. It's members include Coco Adel, the leader of the team, Fox Alistair, the silent one, Velvet Scarlatina, the rabbit Faunus, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the strongest member of the group. The 12 teens took the elevator ride to the headmaster's office and find out what he wants from them. As they gathered in his office, Ozpin revealed that they will all be sent into Vale for a 'simple' mission:

Find the Batman and bring him to the academy for questioning.

"Wait, let me get this straight.", said Jaune in disbelief. "You want all of us to find a guy who is either a Grimm or just a guy dressed like a bat and bring him here? You can't be serious!".

Ozpin replied, "I'm very serious Mr. Arc. I have many questions for him that need to be answered, and I believe you will all do well with this assignment."

Most of them looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces and doubt that they would complete this mission.

That's when Ruby then spoke up, saying, "Let's do it. We're not going to back down from this and we'll never do so, no matter how hard this sounds.".

The teens then looked at her with confident smirks and nodded at her response.

Ozpin did so as well, replying, "Very well. An airship will pick you up at 7:30 P.M. to take you to Vale. Good luck everyone.".

The 12 left the office leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone.

"Do you really believe that this 'Batman' is actually a Grimm? According to those who claim they saw him, he had no sort of mask on him.", said Glynda.

Ozpin, drinking from his coffee mug said, "Appearances can deceive, Glynda. Unless there's conformation that he's not Grimm, we can't take any chances in letting him loose.".

Glynda nodded before continuing her job.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?", asked Velvet as the 3 teams prepared their equipment for their mission tonight.

Coco replied, "Well, to further our chances in finding this guy, we should split up. Where did they say this guy was spotted at?".

Blake took out her Scroll and read an article on sightings of the Batman and replied, "It says here that he's been spotted in the downtown area along with the docks and the outskirts of the city.".

Jaune suggested, "Ok, then let's do this. My team will take the docks, Ruby's team will take the downtown area and Coco's team can take the outskirts.".

The teams nodded in agreement as they made their way back to their dorms.

* * *

As Team RWBY returned to their dorm room, the girls discussed what they should do if they come face-to-face with the mysterious vigilante.

"If you ask me, we should just force him to come with us. I don't care if he wants to or not.", suggested Weiss with an angry tone in her voice.

The 3 other girls looked at her with an 'are you serious?' face.

"Wow, you really don't like this guy do ya Ice Queen?", asked Yang with a smirk on her face as she said the last 2 words.

"No, I don't. The police should take care of these criminals. Not some guy or _thing_ who brutally beats them up then brands them afterwards. And don't call me Ice Queen!", exclaimed the heiress with her face red with anger.

Before things started to get out of hand, the 15 year old leader of the team stepped up to calm them down.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! Look, I know we have different opinions about him, but if we let this control us, we'll fail our mission. So let's put this behind us and focus.", said Ruby with authority in her voice.

Yang and Weiss nodded and calmed down and sat in their respective beds. For the next half hour, they discussed more about the mission. Although they didn't know much about him, the team agreed to make sure that nobody gets into any conflict if they can.

The time then arrived to go into Vale and start their mission. It was time to hunt the Batman.

* * *

 ** _Vale, 8:00 P.M:_**

The half hour ride to Vale from the Bullhead went smoothly, especially for Jaune. For once, he didn't throw up on the ride, much to the relief to everyone especially Yang. The 12 made their way out and started their mission.

Before they began, Velvet asked everyone, "Do you guys think we can do this? After hearing more about him, he seems... scary.".

Coco chuckled and rubbed a spot between the Faunus' ears before replying, "Don't worry Velv. It's 12 against 1. There's now way he could beat us all, let alone scare us. This could actually be easy for us.". Velvet smiled and joined her team to officially begin the mission.

* * *

On a rooftop a few blocks away from the teens, Batman prepared to turn on the _Batsignal_ for the first time in Vale. He found a signal light in another abandoned warehouse a few days ago while stopping a drug and weapons trade between gangs and then found a good place to set it up. He finished welding the bat for the signal 2 hours ago at the Batcave and was prepared to let the criminals of Vale know that he was watching them. With the flick of a switch, the light turned on and the symbol of a bat shone across the clouds in the sky, catching the citizen's attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, as RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were about to split up, they saw many people looking at the sky in shock and awe. Confused, they looked up themselves and saw it. A symbol of a bat on the clouds in the night sky. Needless to say, they were surprised themselves.

"Whoa.", said Jaune as Yang, Ruby and a few others took out their Scrolls to take a photo of it with the exception of Weiss.

Displeased that they haven't started their mission yet, the heiress impatiently asked, "Can we get this mission over with? We haven't got all night.".

Ruby, snapping out of the trance she was in, said, "Oh yeah... heheh. Alright guys, let's split up. If you see him, call us as soon as you can. Let's roll!".

And with that, their mission finally begins.

* * *

As the mission began for the Huntsmen in training, Batman was overlooking the city from the same rooftop where the _Batsignal_ is. He opened the _Cryptographic Sequencer_ and listened in to police broadcasts. To his surprise, nothing much came from the dispatchers after a few minutes. Nevertheless, he jumped from the rooftop and glided over the city. He landed on another building top and patrolled the streets below from it. A little while later, something caught his attention.

He heard a woman's scream coming from a nearby alleyway. Switching to _Detective Vision_ , Batman saw a male deer Faunus holding a human woman's throat. After knocking her over, it appears that he was about to rape her. Making his way there, the Caped Crusader saw the man forcefully unbutton the woman's shirt.

That was the last straw for Batman.

Quietly, he made his way down there, snuck behind the man and punched him in the back of his head, forcing the man to the floor. Before he picked himself up, Batman turned him over and simply stood over him. The man was frozen in fear and didn't attempt to pick himself up. He even started to cry while the woman looked on in shock.

"W-what are you gonna do with me?!", asked the man quickly while trembling.

The Dark Knight said nothing in return. Then, He reached for his belt and took out a _Batarang_ with one side burning orange.

The deer Faunus was about to be branded by the Batman.

"No! No please! Stop!", he yelled. Batman grabbed his neck and inched the gadget closer and closer to it.

Then, it made contact with his skin.

 ** _*FFFFFIIIIIZZZZZZ*_**

 **"** ** _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_** **",** yelled the man in agony. The scream was so loud, the entire city could hear him. Batman retracted the device back into his belt and delivered a one punch knockout to the man. Then, he turned to the woman who was shaking uncontrollably and crying.

"You're safe now.", said Batman in his inhuman voice.

The woman nodded quickly before Batman took out his _Grapple Hook_ and launched himself to a nearby rooftop. Instead of leaving, Batman watched the scene from his vantage point and waited for the police.

However, 4 people the arrived quickly to the scene after a few minutes.

They were not the cops.

Instead, 4 girls in their teens showed up and investigated what happened. They each had a noticeable feature that stood out to them. One had a red hood, one had a bow on her head, one had long golden hair with a single strand pointing up and the last one had a scar over her left eye and had long white hair. The one in red looked no older than 15 while the others looked to be in the 17-19 range. Zooming in on his cowl, Batman ran a facial recognition scan on them. When he finished, the results came in on his cowl.

 _Beacon Academy database... Access granted_

 _Team RWBY members:_

 _Ruby Rose-_ **Leader**

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _Yang Xiao Long_

More information came in on the teens such as their weapons of choice and their Semblances. He read some more until one of them spoke up.

"What happened here?", asked Ruby as she looked at the scene.

The woman could barely speak but she made out, "T-this a-animal tried to... r-rape me. T-t-then, he came and s-saved me.".

Ruby walked towards the unconscious man as Weiss asked, "Who came? Who saved you?".

The woman was about to answer until Ruby interrupted her.

"Guys... look. Come here.", she said. The 3 other girls saw the man on the floor beaten and bruised. The girls gasped when they saw his neck.

There was a big bat shaped burn on him.

"Oh my god.", whispered Weiss.

Yang turned to the woman and asked, "How long ago did this happen?".

The woman regained her composure and said, "About... 5-10 minutes ago I think.".

While Ruby, Weiss and Yang continue to question her, Blake looked at the nearby rooftops and used her night vision to survey them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until...

...she saw him.

Crouching on the building top and watching them was the Batman. Her eyes widened in surprise as she lucked out on finding him. However, the disturbing thing about this was that it felt like he knew she was watching him.

He did, and stared right back at her.

For what felt like hours, they stared right at each other. Blake felt like he was staring into her soul and started to feel scared. She tried getting her other teammate's attention without taking her eyes off of him, but had no luck. She turned away for a split second to face her teammates but by the time she turned around, Batman disappeared.

After finally finding her voice, she said to them, "I saw him! He went that way!".

Her friends followed her and started the potential chase. Blake used the ribbon on her weapon, _Gambol Shroud_ , and swung to the rooftop while Yang used _Ember Celica_ to launch herself there and Weiss summoned Glyphs for herself and Ruby to run on the side of the building. When they reached the top, there was nobody in sight.

"Are you sure you saw him?", asked Ruby in a reassuring voice. Blake said yes and told them about what happened earlier.

Weiss grew frustrated with her and exclaimed, "Unbelievable! This was probably our only chance to find him and you did nothing!".

Her teammates looked at her with angry expressions on their faces.

However, those expressions slowly changed from anger to shocked and surprise.

"We've been searching for him for hours and the one time one of us find him, he esc- Why are your faces like that?", she suddenly asked as their faces had wide opened eyes and dropped jaws. Yang pointed behind her and the heiress slowly turned around. She nearly screamed in fear at the sight.

Standing 10 feet away from them was the Batman.

"That attitude won't help you in the battlefield Ms. Schnee", said the Dark Knight in a deep, inhuman voice.

* * *

 _Team JNPR:_

The team of first year students were having no luck in locating Batman. As soon as they entered the docks, they searched everywhere they could for 25 minutes. After coming up with nothing, they left the docks and sent a message to Team CFVY to check on their progress. They received a response a few minutes later and they also came up with nothing. As they were sending Team RWBY a message on their progress, they received a call from them. They were joined in a call conference with Team CFVY as they answered.

"Hey Ruby. How's it going?", asked Jaune.

Ruby immediately yelled to him, _"He was here! He was right in front of us!"._ The other teams were shocked.

Coco asked her, _"What happened? How'd it go?"._

Yang took the Scroll from her sister and answered, _"It seemed to go well at first, and we found out that he's not a Grimm. Then Ice Queen ruined everything."._

Weiss was heard saying, _"Hey! The dolt was doing nothing so I decided to take action!"._

Blake yelled at the heiress, _"Weiss, what you did was stupid!"._ Weiss was about to respond until Jaune cut her off.

"Woahwoahwoah! Everyone slow down!", he commanded. "Ruby, tell us what happened".

 _"Well..."_

* * *

 _Earlier:_

Team RWBY couldn't believe what was going on. The Batman stood right in front of them and they started their mission not that long ago. Blake, Weiss and Yang nudged Ruby to say something to him. Gathering all the courage she could, she spoke to him.

"Ummmmm... hi?", she said but instead came out like a question.

The 3 girls merely facepalmed while the Caped Crusader remained silent.

"So... nice night huh?", she asked him.

Batman looked at the sky before facing them again and replying, "It is.".

The sound of his voice alone sent shivers down the girl's spines. Despite that, they could tell he's not a creature of Grimm.

Feeling more confident, Ruby said, "Look, I don't know how to ask this so I'll ju-".

She was then cut off by Weiss as she summoned a Glyph underneath Batman. He tried to move, but his legs wouldn't respond.

"Weiss! What are you doing?!", exclaimed Yang.

The heiress ignored her and yelled at the vigilante, "Alright, that's enough! You're coming with us to the academy _NOW!_ After that, I'll gladly bring you to the police whether you like it or not!".

None of them knew, but Batman took out a _Smoke Pellet_ from his belt as the girls were yelling at Weiss to let him go. Without warning, Batman threw the device and let out a large smoke cloud where the girls were standing.

"AAAHHH! I can't see!", yelled Ruby as the others were coughing uncontrollably. When the smoke finally cleared, Batman was nowhere to be seen.

The girls stared angrily at Weiss at what she did as Ruby exclaimed, "What was that for?!".

On another rooftop, Batman was watching the shouting match between the girls and pondered about why they wanted him to go to the academy with them.

 _'What do they want from me?',_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cowl informed him of a crime in progress...

* * *

 _Now:_

 _"... and that's what happened."._

Ruby finished explain what happened in their confrontation with the Batman. Her team couldn't see it, but all the others had angry looks on their faces after she told them what Weiss did.

 _"Smooth move Ice Queen",_ commented Coco.

Weiss stayed silent and crossed her arms in anger.

"So what are we going to do now?", asked Pyrrha. Everyone stayed silent, as they actually had no idea what to do.

Velvet asked, _"Should we keep looking for him?"._ The teams looked at each other before they all read the time. It was now 8:30 P.M. and the last Bullhead to Beacon leaves at 10:30. After a few minutes of silence,

Ruby then spoke, saying, _"Well, we could try. But everyone needs to be careful with him now. He might not be friendly with us after what happened."._

Nodding, they continued their search.

* * *

As JNPR walked the streets, they saw a man running out of an alleyway. He saw the group and frantically ran towards him.

"Sir, are you ok?", asked Pyrrha in a concerned tone.

"You gotta help me! He's after me!", the man exclaimed.

The team looked at each other in concern before Jaune asked, "Who's after you?".

The man yelled, "It was big! Huge! He could be watching us right now! Please help! He mi- AHHHH".

He was suddenly knocked down and dragged to a light post and left hanging upside down by a wire. JNPR looked on in shock at what happened. Then, out of nowhere, Batman dropped in and cut the wire, causing the man to fall head first in the pavement.

The Dark Knight picked him up and threw him at a parked car next to the team.

"WHOA!", they exclaimed.

"That was awesome!", exclaimed Nora as she saw what happened.

As he got up, Batman suddenly grabbed his neck and reached his belt to grab the burning _Batarang_.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP!", yelled the man.

Batman inched it close to his skin, then, his right arm wouldn't move anymore. He tried to move it, but it still did nothing. Batman looked at his arm and found a glowing black aura surrounding it.

Looking to his left, he saw a girl with Spartan armor with her left arm extended and the hand glowing a black aura.

Suddenly, he was suddenly pulled from the man with extreme force and landed hard on the concrete. The man ran away and thanked the teens for helping him. Batman got up and started to chase the man, but was forced back again by the girl with the armor. He tried to get back up, but the black aura enveloped his chest area and was stuck in a trance.

"Why did you attack him?", asked the girl with armor with anger in her voice.

"Why did you let him get away?", asked the Caped Crusader with clenched teeth.

"You attacked an innocent man and were about to brand him! Why were you doing that?!", she yelled at him.

Struggling, Batman retorted, "Innocent? He mugged a couple walking out of a store and threatened them with a gun! You just let a criminal escape!".

Time suddenly felt like it stopped after Batman said that. Pyrrha stopped using her Semblance and her body started to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what she just did. She just let a mugger escape and attacked Batman.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I thought you-", she was suddenly cut off when the Dark Knight grabbed her throat and threw her at a light post.

Enraged, Jaune yelled, "Get away from her!", and charged at him with his sword.

Jaune jumped in for a strike, but Batman kneeled down, grabbed his chest in mid air, and threw him into a parked car instead.

Pyrrha got back up and threw her shield at Batman. However, he saw it coming and jumped over it and hit Ren's face hard instead. Nora stepped up and attacked Batman with her hammer.

"NORA SMASH!", she yelled as she swung her weapon.

Batman narrowly avoided the attacks, but not before she smashed her weapon on the floor, creating a shockwave and knocking everyone down. The Valkyrie changed her hammer to its grenade launcher form and pinned down the vigilante while pointing her weapon at him. Unfazed, Batman took out a _Freeze Blast Grenade_ and threw it at her stomach.

Before anyone knew it, her torso was covered in ice, immobilizing her. Ren recovered from the hit he took from Pyrrha's shield and fired his machine guns at the Dark Knight. Batman dodged the bullets in a series of flips before throwing 2 _Batarangs_ at his hands. The devices hit his wrists and lost control of his weapons. He attempted to get them back, however he was tackled by Batman and was grabbed by his neck and slammed to a wall. The vigilante punched him once before someone shot at him. The bullet hit his bladed gauntlets and did no damage.

Looking to his right, he saw the girl with Spartan armor shoot him with a sniper rifle. Grabbing the boy, he threw him at the girl. She dodged him and ran towards Batman. She changed her weapon to its spear form and tried to slash him. Using his gauntlets, Batman deflected the attacks and threw punches at her. She dodged them and threw some of her own, which were also blocked by Batman. The girl performed a leg sweep to knock him off balance, but Batman jumped over the attack and kicked her in the abdomen. Grunting in pain, she used her Semblance and recovered her shield.

At the same time, Jaune finally got up and ran towards Batman again with his sword. With a battle cry, he swung his sword to attack him, but Batman ducked down, trapped him in a headlock and punched him square in the face, knocking him down again. Pyrrha couldn't stand watching her friend and crush get hurt by him. In a fit of rage, she charged at Batman. The Dark Knight charged as well...

...until a familiar Glyph appeared underneath him. Pyrrha stopped her attack and sighed in relief as she saw teams RWBY and CFVY show up.

" _ ***sigh***_ Thank goodness! You came!", she exclaimed. They all nodded before turning their attention to the downed members of Team JNPR.

"Wow, he must be good taking all of them down", commented Yang.

CFVY went to tend care for them while also freeing Nora from the ice block she was trapped in. She was shivering from the cold, but could still stand up. Then they made their way to the trapped vigilante.

"Well, you're not Grimm like RWBY said, so that's good. But you're still gonna have to come with us.", said Coco to him. Batman simply stared blankly at her. Unknown to her, he was performing a facial recognition scan on her.

When the scan was completed, Batman simply asked, "Do I?".

Coco was a bit nervous after hearing his voice, but before she could respond, Batman continued, "Because you'll find trapping me will be a lot harder than you think, Ms. Adel.".

Her eyes widened in fear. Before she took out her weapon however, Batman threw another _Smoke Pellet_ at the teams behind Coco and proceeded to punch her before escaping again.

When the smoke cleared and Coco recovered, Batman disappeared.

"Not again!", whined Weiss.

They recovered from the smoke and readied their weapons in case he comes back.

"Where do you think he went?", asked Ren as they looked everywhere around them.

"I'm here.", said a deep voice. Everyone froze, as they knew who it was. It was Batman, and his voice echoed from every direction. Not even Blake or Velvet can tell where it came from.

The rabbit Faunus was trembling in fear, but her teammate, Yatsuhashi, said to her, "It's ok. Don't be scared, we'll find him.".

Everything that happened next happened so fast.

Yatsuhashi was suddenly knocked down and dragged by an unseen force and was pulled to the docks nearby while screaming in complete terror.

"YATSU!", yelled Velvet and Coco.

Everyone ran to the docks where the screams suddenly stopped. For the next minute, there was nothing but silence. Then, everyone saw Yatsu on top of a crate waving them down.

"IT'S HIM! IT-GAAHHH!", he was suddenly tackled by a black figure and knocked behind some other crates. They ran to where both could have ended up, but saw nothing.

 _ ***THUMP***_

 _ ***THUMP***_

"W-what's happening?", asked Ruby, fear overtaking her.

The sounds kept ringing around the area. They seemed to be coming from everywhere. The sounds of a struggle were also heard as well. It suddenly stopped until...

 ** _*CRASH*_**

...Yatsuhashi suddenly crashed into some wooden boxes, bruised and knocked out.

"Spread out! Find him and kick his ass!", commanded Coco as they split up.

Unknown to them, Batman was standing on a crane and watching the teams frantically search for him.

 _'Time to turn the tables',_ he thought to himself as he quietly glided to another crate.

It was time for the Hunters to become the hunted...

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Whew, that was long! Once again, sorry about the late upload. I had a bit of trouble writing the ending and the fight scene, but I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, here's the announcement I mentioned in the beginning: after I upload Chapter 5, this story will go on a small hiatus so that I can stockpile more chapters. I will most likely upload them by either the end of the month or the beginning of the next one. Don't worry, I won't abandon the story. See you next time on 'The Batman of Remnant'!)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunted by the Batman

**_(EDITS MADE: 1/11/17)_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunted by the Batman

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** ** _Batman_** **is owned by DC Comics and** ** _RWBY_** **is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 _Coco, Fox and Velvet:_

To say that Coco Adel was angry right now would be an understatement. She was _pissed off_. Batman somehow knew her name and then attacked one of her teammates afterwards. She was joined alongside Fox and Velvet in a maze of metal crates surrounding them. Her weapon was in its minigun form the entire time they were walking.

"When I see this creep, I'm gonna rip him to shreds!", she said in a venomous voice.

Velvet tried to calm her down, saying, "Calm down Coco. Now it-".

She was cut off when the leader of Team CFVY yelled, "CALM DOWN?! He dragged Yatsu all the way over here and beat him to a pulp! Calming down is not an option right now. Right Fox?".

...

"Fox?"

He was previously standing next to Velvet as they were walking. Coco nudged him to get a response, but hit air instead. She and Velvet turned around and saw...

...nothing. He was gone. Then...

 ** _*THUMP*_**

 ** _*THUMP*_**

The sounds they heard earlier from Batman's confrontation between him and Yatsu were heard again.

"Vel, the noises. Where are they coming from?", asked Coco, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Velvet replied, "I don't know. It's like last time. They're coming from every direction.". The Faunus made copies of _Ember Celica_ and prepared for an impending battle.

 ** _*THUD*_**

Behind them, an unconscious Fox fell to the ground, startling the 2 girls. They ran towards him and saw his condition. Like Yatsu, he was badly bruised.

Coco finally snapped, yelling, "COME OUT YOU FREAK! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!". As if on cue, Batman landed between Coco and Velvet and started his attack.

The Dark Knight grabbed Coco's throat and slammed her to the ground. Velvet, using her _Ember Celica_ copies, fired the weapons at him. Batman dodged every shot and sent a flying kick to her stomach. Coco got up and attempted to hit him with her weapon in its handbag form. That plan backfired as the Caped Crusader dodged it and delivered a headbutt before activating the _Shock Gloves_ and punching her in the gut and face until he performed an uppercut, knocking her down. Velvet recovered from the kick and made a copy of _Crescent Rose_ , Ruby's scythe, and swinging it at Batman. The vigilante evaded the attacks with some flips and threw a _Freeze Blast Grenade_ at her feet.

The device detonated and encased Velvet's legs in ice. She attempted to break free by cutting the ice with the replica scythe, but Batman suddenly grabbed the back of her head and slammed it hard into a crate, punched her repeatedly and knocking her unconscious. Batman looked at his downed opponent before hearing a groan behind him. Coco was slowly getting up from the beating she received and was not happy at all.

"I'm n-not done y-yet you freak.", she threatened weakily.

As the leader got up, the Dark Knight casually walked up to her, knowing she's no longer a threat considering her condition. She threw a pathetic punch at his chest...

 ** _*CLANG*_**

...before reeling her hand back in pain.

"OWW!", she yelled.

She stumbled back before falling yet again. Looking up, she saw the Batman standing over her with an emotionless face. The last thing she saw was a fist casually being raised up...

 _ ***WHAM***_

...before her world turned black.

* * *

Batman delivered a final blow to Coco's face and breaking her sunglasses in the process. He then picked them up, looked at them and threw them away. The Caped Crusader just looked at the unconscious teens before he heard a voice coming nearby.

"Coco? Are you ok?", asked a concerned male voice.

Batman rocognized the voice as the one blonde boy from earlier. Switching to _Detective Vision_ , he saw him and the 3 others he fought a few minutes ago through the crates. He took out the _Grapple Hook_ and launched himself to a discreet location. He looked from atop another crate and saw Team JNPR round the corner and see the defeated members of Team CFVY.

"Whoa..", whispered Jaune as he saw the aftermath of the fight that occured. They ran to them and checked their conditions. Pyrrha sighed in relief that they wren't seriously hurt.

"At least they're ok. Now all we need to do is-", she was cut off when they heard footsteps around them.

Team JNPR prepared themselves once again for another fight. However, nothing happened. Everything was absolutely silent. After 5 minutes of silence, they continued their search for Batman.

As they were walking, Jaune started getting an uncomfortable feeling that someone was following them. He looked around but saw nothing.

Pyrrha noticed this, asking him, "Jaune, are you ok?".

The leader of Team JNPR replied, "Y-yeah. I just had a weird feeling, that's all.".

 _ ***WHAM***_

Suddenly, something hit Jaune's face at high speeds.

"OWWW!", he yelled out.

Ren looked down and saw a bat shaped shuriken on the floor.

"He's here.", he said in a calm voice. Yet again, they prepared themselves for what is coming.

"Come out come out, wherever you are.", taunted Nora.

They heard the thumping noises again, but no actual sight of Batman. Nora then saw something odd. She saw a blue, bubbling gel-like substance on the side of a crate. She walked towards it and just looked at it.

"Hey guys, what's this stu-".

 _ ***BOOM***_

The substance exploded and knocked Nora back.

"NORA!", JPR cried out.

Nora tried to get back up, but when she did, Batman was behind her and kicked her in the back of her head, knocking her out. Ren tried to fire his guns at him, but his weapons made a **_CLICK_** sound instead, indicating that he's out of ammo. However, he knew he still had bullets left to use. Before he could finish his thought, Batman punched his face, kicked him in the gut while countering sword slashes from Jaune, picked him up and threw him at the blonde, knocking both of them down. Pyrrha threw her shield at the Caped Crusader again, but he dodged the projectile and threw a _Batarang_ at her.

The Spartan knocked it down with her spear and battled him at close quarters. She tried to hit him with her weapon but Batman deflected the strikes with his bladed gauntlets. He performed a leg sweep and successfully caught her off guard with the attack. While pinned down, Pyrrha used her spear to seperate them both. Both struggled to gain the upper hand, but Batman ultimately used his strength to take the spear away from her and threw it away. Before the Dark Knight can punch her, Pyrrha used her Semblance on his armor and threw him to a crate hard. She also used her Semblance to retrieve her shield and spear as well.

The Mistrilian champion changed her weapon to its sniper form and pointed it at Batman. Jaune and Ren slowly got up from the surprise encounter and pointed their weapons at him.

"It's best to give up now.", said Pyrrha to the caped vigilante.

"I never do.", growled Batman.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight threw a _Flashbang Grenade_ at them and exploded at soon as it made contact on the ground.

As Team JNPR was distorted from the blast, Batman hit them in various pressure points before completely knocking them out unconscious. Before leaving, he made more facial recognition scans from his cowl and left without looking back.

* * *

 _Team RWBY:_

The team of first year Huntresses were on a boat near the end of the docks. After a few minutes of finding nothing, they decided to call the others on their progress. Ruby tried calling JNPR on how they're doing, but got no answer. Then, she tried calling Coco but also got no answer. Worried, they agreed to leave the boat and check up on them. However, before they left, Blake swore that she kept seeing Batman's shadow on the crates. Ultimately, they decided to stick around for a little bit longer before they actually leave.

"What if the Bat-guy got them all?", asked Ruby as she grew increasingly worried over the status of their friends.

Yang replied, "Don't worry. When we see him, we'll give him a beating he'll never forget!". Surprisingly, Blake and Weiss nodded at the response.

 _ ***BEEP***_

"What was that?", asked Weiss.

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BEEP***_

Together, the girls went to investigate the beeping sounds. They didn't need to go far, as they turned a corner and saw a strange device stuck to one of the crates. Its edges were sharp and the center of it was green with an orange light pulsing on it. Ruby stepped closer to it, but nothing happened. Carefully, she decided to grab the device and inspect it. Once again, nothing happened.

"Guys, it's ok. It's noth-"

 _ ***ZAP***_

"GAHHH!", she yelled in pain.

"RUBY!", WBY cried out.

Yang was about to get closer to her until something clawed on her shoulder and threw her back to some wooden crates. Then, he appeared. Batman landed in front of Weiss and Blake and attacked them. Both attacked them with their swords and rapiers, but Batman deflected the strikes with his gauntlets. Batman kicked Blake in the shin and her face as he expertly dodged slashes from Weiss. The Faunus retalliated by launching fast attacks on him, but he dodged those as well. While dodging them, Blake somehow was able to slash Batman's chin and made a small but noticeable cut. He was unfazed by it however, and continued to fight.

Then, Yang got back up from the sudden attack on her and used _Ember Celica_ to launch herself at the Dark Knight so that she could punch him, However, he saw her and launched himself to evade the punch. He was so fast, that when he got out of the way, Yang punched Weiss in the back instead! The punch forced Wiess to hit another metal crate face first. While that happened, Blake came up with a plan. She had to time this just right. As Batman returned to the fight, Blake changed _Gambol Shroud_ to its pistol form and shot him. The Dark Knight dodged the bullets and was about to kick her in the gut as he got closer. Suddenly, Blake made an ice clone of herself and successfully trapped Batman's foot in the ice.

She then sent a flying kick of her own at him and landed a hit on his chest, knocking him to the ground. As he tried to get back up, Yang then grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a crate.

"I'm _really_ gonna enjoy this!", she sneered as her eyes turned red.

She raised her fist and was about to punch him, however Batman kicked her away and threw a single pellet at her feet. The device then let out green gas as Yang recovered from the counter attack. She inhaled some of the gas but nothing happened as she ran towards the Caped Crusader. Surprisingly, he didn't move away and seemingly let her pin him on the crate again.

"Your smoke pellets won't save you this time!", she growled.

Then she saw Batman do something that made her feel creeped out.

Batman smiled.

"It's not smoke.", he said calmly.

Yang started to cough and feel drowsy all of a sudden.

"It's anesthetic gas.", he revealed.

Yang's grip on him faded away as she slowly lost consciousness. She then fell on the ground and fell into a deep sleep. Batman then saw Weiss recover from the accidental punch she got from Yang and Ruby from the electric shock from earlier. However, he also noticed that Blake wasn't there. Turning on _Detective Vision_ , he quickly searched for her before the 2 girls next to him stood up. He didn't see her anywhere.

Then, he sensed something above him. It wasn't something, it was some _one_. Blake jumped from the crate she was hiding from and swung her blade at Batman. He flipped out of the way and resumed fighting. She swung _Gambol Shroud_ at him in which he continued using his gauntlets to deflect them. Batman spun behind her and elbowed her in the back before kicking her there. He then performed a leg sweep and forced Blake to fall on her back. He grabbed her ankle as he dodged 2 shots from her pistol. Batman spun her twice and threw her at Ruby and Weiss, who were running towards them. Ruby dodged Blake's body, but Weiss didn't and was hit by her.

Ruby swung _Crescent Rose_ in its scythe form and tried to hit Batman with it. Dodging them, he used the _Batclaw_ and snatched the weapon away from her. Ruby used her Semblance to run past him and get her weapon. However, as she got there, Batman used the _Batclaw_ again and the rope wrapped around her ankles. Pulling on the rope, the Dark Knight dragged her towards him and stomped on her back. He turned her around to face him, grabbed her throat and slammed her on a crate. Ruby tried punching him in the face, but they came out light and Batman didn't even flinch at the pathetic punches. Batman then threw her to the floor and landed next to Weiss and Blake, who were both recovering.

Walking towards them, Batman growled, "Tell your headmaster that you failed your mission.".

He walked away from them and was proceeding to leave the boat. However, he saw a group of Atlestian soldiers running towards the boat. Quickly, he got out of sight and observed what was going on. From a crane, he also saw 4 people that stood out. He recognized 2 of them as General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, both from the Atlas military. The other 2 were Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin, both working at Beacom Academy.

"We last heard that he was seen on this boat. We've got him now!", said Winter as the soldiers entered the boat.

"Don't get your hopes up, Winter. There's no telling what his next move is.", spoke Ironwood. Glynda and Ozpin nodded.

 _"Schnee, your sister is on the boat. She looks beaten up and is with 3 others we don't know.",_ said a soldier in the radio.

"WHAT?!", screeched Winter.

Immediately, she ran to the boat to check on Weiss. Winter ran up to her younger sister and was relieved to see her in good condition. However, she was furious that Batman did this to Weiss.

Clenching her fists, she ordered the soldiers, "Listen, I want every part of the docks searched from top to bottom! If you see him, shoot him but don't kill him! We need him alive, understood?".

They nodded and the soldiers split up.

They found teams JNPR and CFVY and provided medical attention to them. The soldiers searched all over for him, but came up empty. Winter stayed on the boat with some other soldiers as Team RWBY were being taken off. She looked everywhere for a sign of him and saw nothing. Then, she saw one soldier looking at something that from her vantage point, couldn't see.

"Are you alright soldier?", she asked him.

The soldier, taken by surprise, said, "Huh? Oh... It's just that... nevermind. I just thought I sa-", he was suddenly knocked down and dragged out of Winter's sights.

She was about to run to him, but then she saw and heard the other soldiers scream in horror and disappear around her.

Then they stopped.

Winter would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared out of her mind.

Suddenly, Ironwood asked over the radio, _"Winter, what is going on? We heard screams on the boat."._

She didn't reply as she took out her swords. Winter walked backwards and turned around quickly whenever she heard the slightest noise.

Ironwood came on the radio again, saying, _"Schnee, are you alright? I'm sending Ozpin and Glynda onboard. I'm coming to."._

Then, out of desperation, Winter yelled, "Where are you?!".

"Here.", said a deep voice behind her.

Winter was suddenly punched in the back of her head before she turned around. The punch instantly knocked her out.

After that, Batman heard someone behind him yell, "Hold it right there!".

Turning around, he saw Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin standing in front of him. The general had his pistol out while Glynda readied her riding crop while Ozpin just stood there with his cane at hand. The 4 stood there staring at each other in silence until Ozpin spoke up.

"Stand down you two. There's no need for that right now.", he said in a calm voice.

He walked up to Batman and stood a few feet away from each other.

"Now, I believe we have much to discuss..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Done! I hope the fighting scenes were good. They're probably not the best, but I hope they were still ok. Now, I'm going on a small hiatus on this story so that I could write more chapters. I should be back uploading them sometime next month. Like I said, I won't abandon this story._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next month._**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions, Answers and Fights

**A/N:**

 **Guess who's back**

 **Back again**

 **SHEER is back**

 **Tell a friend**

 **More at the end of this Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Questions, Answers and Fights**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Batman_ is owned by _DC Comics_ and _RWBY_ is owned by _Rooster Teeth_ and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

The atmosphere can only be described in one word: tense.

Batman stood a few feet away from Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood. The headmaster's posture remained calm while the vigilante stood as if he were ready for a fight.

"I'm impressed. It's not every day when one takes down an Atlestian specialist and her soldiers in mere seconds.", said Ozpin, motioning to the unconscious body of Winter Schnee behind the vigilante.

"What do you want?", asked the Batman.

"Straight to the point, I like it. What we want is simple: information. Your sudden appearance has intrigued and mystified us. I also must admit that your appearance is as intimidating as many report.", said the headmaster.

Though they won't admit it, Glynda and Ironwood were indeed intimidated by his appearance.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions.", Ozpin continued.

Batman didn't respond. The group took that as his answer.

"Very well, I'll start. Why do you do what you do?", Ozpin asked.

The Dark Knight quietly sighed. He remembered the first time someone asked him that. A then 15 year old Barbara Gordon asked him the same thing when Batman tried to access the National Criminal Database. Before he left, she asked him that.

Batman then said the same thing he said to Barbara.

"Because I made a promise.", the vigilante said.

Glynda scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You promised to dress like a bat and beat criminals up?", she sarcastically asked.

"Glynda, do not anger him. That's not why we're here.", Ozpin said.

Glynda sighed.

The headmaster turned his attention back to Batman.

"Apologies, she doesn't usually act like this.", assured Ozpin.

Glynda gave him a glare that could rival Batman's own.

"Now then, next question. Why did you choose to do this now?", asked Ozpin.

Batman knew he couldn't say that he's from another world. So instead, he came up with something else.

"The world is in trouble more now than ever. White Fang attacks are becoming more rampant and there is a plan to bring down the Kingdoms to their knees. I intend to find out who and stop them.", he replied.

"Hmm, good enough reasons. We too have heard of plans to take the Kingdoms down, but someone like you on our side would be a huge advantage on our enemies. Lately, you've been solving crimes that have gone unsolved for many years. Some might say that you are the _World's Greatest Detective_.", replied Ozpin.

Batman quietly chuckled. Despite being in another world, the nickname came up here as well.

Ironwood spoke up next.

"My turn. Where are you from?", the General asked.

Crossing his arms, Batman gave his answer.

"Let's just say that I'm not from around here.", he said.

Ironwood didn't seem pleased with his answer.

"That wasn-", he started until Ozpin raised his hand, cutting him off.

"Why do you do this alone?", Glynda then asked.

"I work better alone. I don't need allies.", replied Batman.

On Earth, he didn't consider the Justice League as allies. He refers to them as his... colleagues.

"That's a pretty strong statement, though I expected that you'd say that considering your tactics.", said Ozpin. "Now then, now that we have what we need, we'd like you to come to Beacon Academy for some debriefing on the information you claim you have on our enemies.".

"Not happening.", Batman responded

Glynda stepped forward.

"That wasn't a question.", she said.

Suddenly, she took out her riding crop and pointed it at Batman. His body was then trapped in a purple aura and couldn't move any part of his body.

"Is that really necessary?", Ironwood asked.

"Whatever way works, I'll let it happen as long as they're not seriously hurt.", Ozpin replied.

Nobody except Batman heard the light groan behind him.

Winter Schnee was slowly waking up from the unwanted slumber that Batman put her in. As she recovered her swords, she caught the sight of the vigilante trapped in a purple aura. She smirked. This was the perfect time to bring him down.

She formed a _Glyph_ a few feet away from Batman so that she could launch herself at him. However, the others saw this.

"WINTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Ironwood yelled.

Instead of replying, the _Glyph_ increased in power.

Glynda knew she had to do something. She had an idea, a real dumb one, but it was the best she could come up with.

As Winter launched herself at Batman, Glynda used all the strength she had and launched Batman high in the sky. Winter missed the vigilante by a few inches and saw him being thrown into the night sky. The group lost sight of him and the furious Atlestian specialist turned her attention to Glynda.

"What did you do?! I had him!", she yelled at her face.

"You were going to cut him in half and I was not going to allow that!", Glynda yelled back.

"He hurt Weiss! Hurting me is one thing, but hurting my dear sister is an entirely different story!", Winter yelled.

Before things turned uglier than they already were, Ozpin and Ironwood broke them up.

"That's enough you two! Winter, leave now. I will discuss this with you later.", Ironwood demanded.

With a huff, she turned away and made her way to the exit. As the others saw her leave, Ironwood was about to leave until he turned back to Ozpin.

"I'm sorry Ozpin. I don't think I've ever seen her like this.", he said.

"It's alright James. We'll figure this out later.", Ozpin assured.

With a nod, James left.

As he did, Glynda looked up at the night sky with a worried look on her face. Ozpin noticed it.

"Worried?", he asked.

Glynda sighed.

"How could I not be? I threw him into the sky at such high speed, I'll be surprised if he somehow survived that.", she said.

"You did what you had to do. If you did nothing, we'd have a serious problem in our hands.", said Ozpin.

"I guess. But I've got a bad feeling about this.", Glynda replied.

"How so?", Ozpin asked.

"I don't know, but the feeling is... indescribable.", she said.

She and Ozpin then briefly looked at the clear sky. If they had looked a bit closer, they would have seen a black figure flying by...

* * *

Winter was slowly walking on the boat's deck as she thought about what just happened. She had Batman in her sights and Glynda threw him in the sky with her Semblance! Winter was furious at her actions. How could she do that?

Throughout her walk out, she had her hands clenched tightly. She quietly grumbled out words she wouldn't say around everyone else, including her sister, her brother and especially her father. Now, she knew she was going to have a long talk with General Ironwood.

 _'Well, that could have gone a bit better.',_ she thought.

She looked over the docks and saw a medical team taking care of the teams looking for Batman. She sighed as she saw one medic checking on Weiss. She wished she was there during their initial confrontation with the vigilante and teach him what happens when someone messes with her sister.

 ** _*BEEP*_**

 ** _*BEEP*_**

"Huh?".

The sudden intrusion of the noise broke her thoughts. It sounded like it came from inside the boat. Slowly, she walked towards the noise while taking out her swords. As she entered the boat, the noise became louder and louder. Winter reached the bridge of the boat. She saw the many controls that operate the boat while still focusing on the beeping noise that still rung out.

Winter felt that there was someone else on the bridge. She looked around but found nobody there. Then, she saw a blinking red light. Walking towards it, she found a small device that was shaped like a bat that gave out the light. She crushed the device in her hands as she lowly growled in anger. Winter was so concentrated on her anger, she didn't hear the low footsteps behind her.

As she looked outside, she saw her own reflection in the glass...

...along with Batman's.

Winter tried to turn around, but Batman grabbed the back of her head and smashed it on the glass, cracking it and knocking her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Batman picked her up and held her over his head. He looked over the deck and took a slight step back.

With a cry, Batman threw Winter at the glass...

 _ ***CRASH***_

...and was sent flying at the deck at the front of the boat.

Luckily for her, her Aura took the blow of the fall but that still didn't stop the pain shooting throughout her body. She slowly got back up and saw Batman gliding down and landing a few feet away from her. She took out her swords and took a battle stance.

"You're not running from this. No way in hell.", Winter sneered.

"I'm not running anywhere Winter.", replied Batman as he took his own stance.

The Specialist swung her swords at the vigilante in which he blocked with his bladed gauntlets. Winter attempted a spin attack but Batman again deflected the swords and kicked her away. She then charged at the vigilante again and swung one of her swords, but was again deflected. Before Winter swung the other sword, but Batman punched her in the face, causing the Specialist to lose her sword and stagger back.

Winter saw as Batman picked up her other sword and took a stance.

The Specialist charged again as she clashed swords with the Caped Crusader. She did everything she could to land a hit on him, only for her to be surprised with his swordsman skills. The clashing continued until Batman kicked her in the stomach, one again making her stagger back.

"Enough.", she said.

Without warning, the wind picked up and a small snowstorm was summoned by Winter. Batman saw that the only place affected by this was their location. Suddenly, she summoned Beowolves and surrounded the Dark Knight with them.

"Let's see you get out of this.", said Winter.

The Beowolves then charged at Batman.

* * *

Meanwhile, teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were being treated by medical officers in wake of their encounters with Batman.

"I don't understand. We all had him and he still kicked our asses!", exclaimed Coco.

"He is a good fighter. Those weapons he used were a big advantage for him.", said Ren.

"He used cowardly tactics to beat us! He just jumped out of nowhere and beat us to a pulp!", yelled Weiss.

"Yeah! I didn't even use my Semblance to beat the crap out of him! He just threw anesthetic gas at me and I fell asleep!", exclaimed Yang.

"It's like he knows everything about us.", said Ruby.

Everyone nodded at her remark.

"So what do we do now?", asked Nora.

"We wait I guess. I saw Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood walk in. I think I even saw Winter go in as well.", said Weiss.

"Who's Winter?", asked Yang.

"My sister. She's a Specialist in the military.", replied the heiress.

 _'Sister?'_ , thought Ruby.

Weiss never really talked much about her family since becoming a part of Team RWBY, so this came as a surprise to everyone.

"Well, hopefully she's careful up there. Who knows what might happen.", said Pyrrha.

"Don't worry. Like I said she's a Specialist, so whatever is happening there, she'll take care of it in no time.", Weiss replied confidently.

 _ ***ROAR***_

All heads turned to the boat when the sudden roar was heard.

"The hell was that?", asked a soldier.

 _ ***BOOM***_

An explosion was heard from the front of the boat. The soldiers and hunters-in-training prepared their weapons.

"What the hell is going on in there?", asked Yang.

A soldier then went to his radio.

"Specialist Schnee, what's going on?", he asked.

No answer.

"What should we do?", asked Ruby.

"You kids stay here. We'll see what's going on.", said the soldier as they prepared their weapons.

As they prepared to go on board, another explosion was heard. The soldiers then ran towards the boat. As they left the teen's sight, Ruby ran after them with _Crescent Rose_ in its scythe mode.

"Ruby!", yelled Yang.

Her sister ignored her. Soon, the others ran to the boat.

With a sigh, the blonde followed her friends and team.

* * *

Winter couldn't believe what just happened.

She had the perfect plan to take down Batman and the vigilante ruined it in a matter of seconds.

Her summons were destroyed with a series of punches and explosions as the Dark Knight used his _Explosive Batarangs,_ _Explosive Gel_ as well as other gadgets to beat them. Winter's tactics began to turn sloppy as she tried to fight him with her swords again. Her wild and predictable attacks were turning the tides in Batman's favor as he deflected and countered every attack.

The Atlestian specialist swung one of her swords at the vigilante when he used his bladed gauntlets to block the attack.

Then, with a swift movement with the gauntlets...

 _ ***SNIKT***_

He broke the sword with the blades.

 **(A.N: I don't know how to describe it, but just think of the time Batman broke one of Deathstroke's sword in the _Batman: Arkham Origins_** **trailer)**

Winter swung the remaining sword at him, but he ducked down and delivered an uppercut, knocking her down. She slowly got up and threw away the broken sword, settling with her other one.

"Had enough?", asked Batman with a taunting tone.

With a growl, Winter used her _Glyphs_ to charge at him. Batman suddenly dropped a _Smoke Pellet_ at his feet, causing Winter to cough and break her concentration. When the smoke cleared, Batman was nowhere in sight.

"Stop being such a coward and fight me like you mean it!", yelled Winter.

Suddenly, a blue device with smoke landed and stuck to her chest. Before she knew it, her upper body got covered in ice, trapping her. She tried to break free, but that's when Batman reappeared. He glided from wherever he came from and with his feet, kicked Winter hard to a nearby crate. The impact was so hard, the ice on her chest broke.

The specialist tried to get up, but the Caped Crusader ran over to her and grabbed her throat. He slammed her body to the grate and then grabbed her face, slamming the back of her head on the crate. In her dazed state, Batman then began punching her in the face repeatedly. In no time, she began bleeding from her nose and mouth. Batman then threw her to the ground, picked her up and lifted her over his head again.

In brutal fashion, Batman slammed her on the ground, causing her Aura to break.

"It's over, Winter.", said Batman.

He walked over to one of her swords as she slowly got back up.

"What are you?", she growled.

Instead of answering, Batman threw the sword at her, barely missing her by a few inches and impaling a crate. She watched the sword misses her and when she turned around, she received a kick to her cheek. The kick caused her head to hit the handle face first, knocking her out.

As soon as her body hit the ground, a voice called out, "Winter!".

The Caped Crusader turned around and saw Weiss Schnee, as well as the remaining members of teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. They were joined by a squad of Atlestian soldiers pointing their weapons at him and their General, James Ironwood.

"Surrender now! You've got nowhere to run.", he announced.

As he said that, Ozpin and Goodwitch also joined the group, watching the tense moment.

Batman slowly raised his hand in an apparent surrender, but he had one more trick up his sleeve.

On his right hand, was a small red button.

With a smirk, he pressed it.

 _ ***CLICK***_

Without warning, a high pitched screech emitted from the soldiers' helmets, causing them to scream and writhe in pain and agony.

The Huntsmen team quickly took out their weapons.

"Get him!", yelled Weiss.

Unfortunately for her and her friends, Batman dropped another _Smoke Pellet_ to the ground. Weiss rushed to his location with her _Glyphs_ while Ruby used her Semblance, but it was too late.

He disappeared.

Weiss was seething with anger, but not before seeing her unconscious sister nearby. She ran over to her and checked on her condition.

"Winter? Winter, can you hear me?", she quietly asked.

A few soldiers who recovered from the incident ran over to them.

"Get a medic here, now!", one of them commanded.

In a few seconds, another group of soldiers arrived with a stretcher and put Winter on it.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?", she asked.

Weiss sighed.

"I am, I'm just worried about Winter.", she said.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright.", assured Ruby.

Weiss sighed again and looked at the night sky.

"If I ever see him again, I will make him suffer.", she growled.

"Calm down Weiss. Don't make th-", Ruby started until her teammate started yelling.

"How can I calm down?! He beat her until she bled and I wasn't here to stop him! I... I-", she yelled until she fell to her knees and cried.

Ruby went down and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"It's alright Weiss. We'll figure this out. I'm sure of it.", she said.

She picked Weiss up and the two started walking towards their friends, who were talking with some of the soldiers about what happened. As they were walking back, Weiss took one final look at the sky.

 _'You will pay for what you did to her. Mark my words...'_ , she thought.

* * *

Across the street on a rooftop, Batman was overlooking the scene in front of him.

It was an eventful night to say the least.

The group he faced tonight were an interesting bunch, but deep down, he knew this isn't the last he'll hear or see them. Perhaps they'll meet again sooner than they think. He had to admit, they were good fighters, but are far from his level.

Before he left, something caught his eye.

On another rooftop a few blocks away, a lone figure was staring at him.

The figure was wearing a mask to conceal their identity, but based on the figure of their body and their clothing, he knew it was a woman. She was wearing a shallow cut red and black dress with black leggings and black boots. On her left hip, she had a sword in its sheath.

Both Batman and the woman stared at each other for what felt like minutes. Then, she turned around, took out her sword and with a swing, a red portal appeared. She walked in it and disappeared.

Batman could only wonder who the woman was as he leapt from the rooftop and glided into the city.

* * *

 **A.N: Well, I'm back.**

 **I know what you're thinking: Where the hell were you man?**

 **Well, let's just say that when life takes one big shit on you, you lose all concentration and motivation real fast.**

 **All I can say is, I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long when I promised I will deliver you new chapters as soon as I could. I could go on and on about my absence, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm back.**

 **Now, during said absence, I had a couple of more ideas that I'll be writing soon.**

 **These include:**

 **A _RWBY_ self-insert**

 **An _X-Men_ / _RWBY_ crossover**

 **A _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed_ / _RWBY_ crossover**

 **I don't know when I'll be getting into them as I already have _Deadpool Kills the RWBY Universe_ , but we'll see what happens.**

 **Oh, and I also have a Writing Challenge for you guys and girls. It will be posted on my profile as soon as I upload this.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if the writing quality isn't as good as the others, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Like always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, just don't be rude or mean.**

 **I can't get it right all the time. I wish I can though.**

 **That's it I guess. See you all soon!**

 **P.S: I hope you all had happy holidays and I'll see you all in 2018.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Players

**A.N: 2 chapters in 2 days?! That's right!**

 **Time to check in on the Justice League in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Players

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Batman_ is owned by _DC Comics_ and _RWBY_ is owned by _Rooster Teeth_ and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

It's been 4 weeks since Batman's unexpected arrival on Remnant.

The same amount of time has passed by on Earth as well.

The _Justice League_ , defenders of Earth, have been working with Lex Luthor to rebuild the portal his company built while he was in Metropolis at his company's HQ and providing the pieces. The process is difficult as the parts are rare and hard to obtain. By their standards, they were only about 15-20% complete with the portal. Luckily for them, they were able to recover some vital parts of the original portal like the screen that have the coordinates where Batman most likely ended up. The new portal was being built at the _Watchtower_ , their HQ base above Earth's orbit.

Two members of the Justice League were currently there.

The first one has a mostly robotic body with half the left side of his face revealing that of a young African American man.

This is _Cyborg_.

The other has a full red body suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

This is _The Flash_.

Cyborg and Flash were putting the pieces they currently had for the portal. They had been working 24/7 doing whatever they can until more parts come. Some of the other Justice League members like _Green Lantern_ and _Shazam_ were reluctant to work alongside Lex considering their previous encounters, but Superman told them that they had no choice but to do this. Slowly, they realized that he was right and got to work right away.

"Heard anything from Wonder Woman?", Flash asked.

"Last I heard, she'll be in Gotham for another half hour and then she'll come back here.", Cyborg replied.

Since Batman suddenly vanished, Wonder Woman had been keeping an eye on Gotham day and night.

" _*sigh*_ Have you realized that since it happened, she's been getting little to no sleep even after she returns from the city?", asked Flash.

"I have. Superman tried talking to her about it, but she won't budge. She's always wanting to help us out, but it's getting too much for her.", said Cyborg.

"Can you blame her? They're both really close. Sure, Bruce doesn't want anyone to be too close to him, but they both have a close link. You know what I mean?" the speedster said.

"Yeah, I get you.", said Cyborg

Just then, Superman walked in to check on the portal's status.

"How far are we?", the Man of Steel asked.

"Gettin' there. _Martian Manhunter_ should be back any moment now.", Cyborg replied.

Immediately after he said that, said Martian entered with more portal parts.

"Here you go. I believe this should speed up your progress on it.", he said.

"You bet it will.", said Cyborg.

Suddenly, and incoming transmission came to the screens. Flash opened the transmission and the four men saw who it was.

It was Lex. He appeared to be sweating and had a frantic look on his face.

"Lex, what's going on?", asked Superman.

 **"I got a call from my assistant. Someone rebuilt the portal and is in the process of completion as we speak!",** exclaimed Lex.

"What?! Who did this?!", asked Flash.

 **"I don't know. My employees and I are looking in on that. But, what I _do_ know is where it is being built.",** Lex said.

"Where is it?", Martian Manhunter then asked.

 **"Somewhere in Gotham Harbor. Send whoever you got there and stop this and those lunatics. Hurry!",** Lex yelled as the transmission ended.

* * *

 **Location:** ** _Gotham City_**

 **Time: _1:40 A.M._**

It was yet another tiring night for Wonder Woman in Gotham City. She just stopped an armed robbery of a young mother and child near the Monarch Theater. As she stood on a nearby rooftop, she just happened to look up at the sky and saw the full moon and stars lighting up the night sky.

She couldn't help but wonder where _he_ went.

 _'Bruce...'_ , she thought in her mind.

She hoped that wherever he was, he was ok. He survived many things that would kill a normal human being, surely he survived this. But she knew that he was not invincible. In fact, nobody is.

Not Batman.

Not her.

Not Flash.

Not even Superman.

She had to keep things on the lighter side however, and not let this control her. But no matter what she does, she can't seem to keep herself calm. When she first heard what happened to Batman, her mind practically shut down. She wanted to do whatever she can to bring him back. She voluntarily offered to look over Gotham while he was gone, but Wonder Woman thought that she could do so much more.

She began to stay awake 24/7 during her stays in the city. Her attacks on burglars and other offenders became more brutal. When she tried to sleep after a talk with Superman, she had a nightmare where Batman was yelling for her help, only to see him get ripped to shreds by some unknown creature.

That was four days ago, and she hasn't slept since.

Wonder Woman needed something to keep her mind off of that. The only thing she could do now is watch the clear sky with the moon and stars out. It was working...

...until Superman came into her communication network earpiece.

" **Diana, are you there?** ", he asked.

"I'm here.", she replied.

 **"Lex called in a few minutes ago. He said someone has completed construction of a portal in Gotham Harbor."** , he revealed.

The Amazon's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Does he know who did it?", she asked.

 **"No, only where it's being built. Get there now."** , replied Superman.

Wonder Woman nodded her head and flew straight to Gotham Harbor.

* * *

 **Location: _Gotham Harbor_**

 **Time: _1:49 A.M._**

In an abandoned part of Gotham Harbor were a small team of scientists from Lexcorp who were kidnapped a few weeks ago by 3 notable convicts from Arkham Asylum. The team were forced to work 24/7 for the better part of the month. They were given very little to eat and sleep by these insane prisoners. If they stepped out of line, they would be killed.

"Alright you bunch of bums, you're almost done! Just keep pushing a little more and you'll be free!", the first convict cheered.

He was leaning on a wall covered in shadows, but you can see his _evil green eyes_ from a mile away.

"P-please sir. Let us rest, we d-don't know if it w-will work.", a scientist begged.

The convict glared at him.

"Does it look like I care? Just get back to work!", commanded _The Joker_.

The scientist scrambled back to his post.

The Clown Prince of Crime let out a tired sigh.

A week after the incident at Lexcorp, Joker managed to escape again. However, he was not the only one to escape Arkham Island. He escaped alongside _Bane_ and _Scarecrow_ during the confusion in the asylum. Harley tried to join them, but Joker slapped her away for the guards to recapture her. Following their escape, Joker told them about the incident and requested them to help him kidnap some Lexcorp scientists.

When Scarecrow questioned how sure the Joker was in his plan succeeding, Joker replied, _"Batsy has survived many of my deadliest traps as he did with yours. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that he's out there somewhere. Whether he's in another part of Earth or even in another world, we will find him and finally kill him!"_.

Bane and Scarecrow were convinced and helped him with his mission.

A few days later, they kidnapped a team of scientists and forced them into working for them or risk the threat of them killing their families and kids in front of them. The team were forced to find or rebuild the parts from the portal. They somehow even managed to retrieve the coordinates to the location where Batman ended up.

As the new portal neared completion, Bane and Scarecrow arrived.

"How much longer for completion?", asked Scarecrow.

"Just hold on for a little bit more. If they're not done in a few minutes, I want Bane here to rip someone up. Literally.", the clown said.

"How sure are you that the Justice League won't find this?", Bane asked.

Joker smirked.

"Don't worry. With them and Lex being occupied finding the Bat, no one would even notice that a few of his workers are missing! See? I thought of everything!", Joker boasted.

"No you didn't.", cut in a new voice.

The trio turned around and saw Wonder Woman gliding in and crossing her arms.

"Give it up you three.", the Amazon commanded.

Joker laughed.

"Nice try, but you're a little bit late for that.", he sneered.

Joker walked over to the portal and tried to turn it on. However, he didn't know how. Instead, he pressed random buttons in hopes that one of them would do something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", exclaimed a scientist.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", he asked.

Suddenly, the portal started to light up. Joker grinned.

"Looks like our ride's here!", the clown yelled.

"NO!", Wonder Woman suddenly yelled.

She threw her shield at the controls that power the portal in hopes of turning it off.

 ** _*CLANG*_**

 ** _*WHIRRRR*_**

It didn't.

Instead, it started sucking everything in sight like the original portal. The scientists ran for their lives. Most of them got lucky, however, in the midst of the panic, some tripped and were in the line of fire.

Those included Joker, Bane, Scarecrow and Wonder Woman.

Joker, eager to finally find Batman, laughed as he got sucked inside the portal.

However, Bane, Wonder Woman and Scarecrow tried to hold on to whatever they can to avoid being sucked in. The Amazon swung her _Lasso of Truth_ to a gargoyle statue in a nearby building and held on to it. Bane held to a random piece of metal while Scarecrow held on to Bane's leg.

The pressure started to build as the portal's power grew bigger. A few unfortunate scientists were sucked in themselves trying to escape.

Suddenly, the piece of metal Bane held on to gave way and sucked both him and Scarecrow into the portal. When that happened, Scarecrow tried to grab Wonder Woman's leg and hopefully inject her with his _Fear Toxin_. He just missed his target and got sucked in.

As he faded into the portal, the gargoyle Wonder Woman held onto with her lasso also gave way. She tried to fly, but the power was too much for her to handle. No matter what she did, her efforts were useless.

Then, an unexpected thing happened. The portal suddenly turned off.

Diana let out a huge sigh of relief as she floated gently to the ground. She looked at the remains of the portal.

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

A huge explosion suddenly occurred that blasted Wonder Woman into the water and knocking her out.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later:**_

"Hang on, she's waking up.".

Wonder Woman coughed up water as she finally woke up. She looked up to find Superman and the Flash checking on her condition with worried expressions on their faces as well as police and paramedics inspecting the area.

"W-what happened?", the Amazon asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that. We got here a little while ago.", said the Flash.

Wonder Woman slowly stood up and tried to remember what exactly happened.

"I found the portal, who built it and...", she recalled until a police officer walked up to them.

He didn't say anything. He only walked up to Superman and handed him an evidence bag.

Inside the bag was a playing card. The Man of Steel looked over to the Scarlet Speedster with an uncertain expression on his face. Slowly, he flipped the bag to see the other side of the card.

Their worst suspicions were confirmed.

It was a Joker card.

"No...", whispered Superman.

Wonder Woman didn't say anything. She just buried her face in her hands.

Then, they heard a cop yelling something.

"Over here! I found something!", he yelled.

The cops along with Superman and the Flash ran towards his location behind the warehouse.

The scene can best be described as 'horrific'.

Dead bodies littered the back of the building. Many of them had wicked grins and smiles on their faces. Others had expressions of fear and more were literally broken apart.

It became clear who did this to them.

Flash and Superman went back to Wonder Woman, who was now sitting on the edge of the dock and looking at the clear night sky. When she turned around to face them, both noticed that she had small tears streaming down her face.

Wonder Woman then wrapped her arms around Superman while repeating, "I'm sorry..."

As Superman was comforting the Amazon, he looked up at the night sky and let out a small sigh.

 _'Bruce, wherever you are, I hope you're ready for what might happen.'_ , he thought.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

 _ **Time: 1:40 A.M.**_

In a forest like area near an abandoned city, the Clown Prince of Crime awoke from the sudden explosion earlier. The moment he opened his eyes, he could already tell he and the others are not on Earth anymore.

Reason: the moon was broken.

 _'Well, that's new.'_ , he thought

As he got up, he saw Bane and Scarecrow on the ground next to him. Slowly, they got up.

"Well, that could've gone a bit better.", said the Joker.

"Easy for you to say. You were _laughing_ as it happened.", Scarecrow pointed out.

Joker shrugged.

As he looked around he saw a city in the distance. Joker noticed that there were no lights on and was extremely quiet. The others noticed it too.

"Yep, if the Bat is anywhere around, it's gotta be there.", said Joker.

The trio then walked towards the city.

* * *

 ** _Time: 2:03 A.M._**

As they made their way to the entrance, the trio saw a sign reading _'Welcome to Mountain Glenn'_.

"So, we're in another world and they happen to speak English. How interesting.", said Bane.

They continued walking into the abandoned city. The place had collapsed buildings to rundown streets. At some points, they could hear growling noises ranging from around the city to within the buildings.

"While this place is somewhere where Batman could be hiding out, I doubt he is actually here.", Scarecrow thought out loud.

"I have to agree. I'd be surprised if this place is being used by someone else.", said Bane.

"You got that right. Look.", replied Joker as he pointed at two people with guns walking the streets.

They wore some sort of grey outfit with masks covering their eyes and had a symbol of a wolf's head and three claw marks behind it.

Then, they saw them.

"Stop right there!", shouted one of them.

Bane and Scarecrow stood still while Joker jokingly put his hands up. That's when he noticed something else about them.

One had a tail on his lower back while the other had ram horns on his head.

"What are you _Humans_ doing here?", asked the guy with the tail.

The trio noticed that he put emphasis on 'Humans'.

"We were just taking a nice walk. What's the big deal?", asked the Joker as he burst out laughing.

The two grunts looked at each other.

"Ok, I can't be the only one freaked out by him.", said the guy with the horns.

"You're telling me. What about the big guy and the one with the needles on his hands?", asked the guy with the tail.

Both shivered as he said that.

"Alright, you three are coming with us. The boss will decide what to do with you.", said the guy with the tail again.

"Why don't we just kill them now?", asked the guy with the horns.

"Boss said he'll deal with any intruders that we take.", the other grunt said.

"I still can't believe that we're working with that Human.", the guy with the horns muttered.

Suddenly, he felt something stab him in the arm. When he looked up, he saw that the guy with the needles injected him with something.

"WHOA!", he exclaimed.

He felt the strange liquid run through his veins before it suddenly stopped.

"What the hell was that for?!", he exclaimed.

Joker shrugged.

"I got bored so I had Scarecrow over here inject you with his... toxin.", he said.

"Toxin?!", the grunt with the horns yelled.

Then, he saw small bugs crawl up his legs. More appeared on his arms.

"What the hell?!", he exclaimed.

"What's going on?!", his partner asked.

Joker cackled. The guy with the tail got freaked out by his laugh alone.

The guy with the horns then yelled, "They're all over me!".

The other grunt was paralyzed in fear. He wanted to yell at his partner that nothing was on him, but the words wouldn't come out. His screams were becoming louder and louder as he rolled on the ground. It's a miracle that the Grimm weren't on them.

Then, he stopped.

The so-far living grunt lightly nudged him with his foot to see if he was awake, but got nothing. He knelt down to see if he was breathing. When he found that he wasn't, he then pointed his gun at the trio.

"What did you do to him?!", he exclaimed.

"Oh, did I mention that the toxin can kill you? No? Oh well.", Joker said as he burst out laughing.

The grunt was about to shoot him, but Joker then pulled out a crowbar from his purple jacket and knocked the gun away with it. He then smacked the grunt's face with the crowbar so hard, he broke his nose. As the grunt groaned in pain, Joker continued to beat him with the piece of metal until the grunt was on the ground.

Joker kept beating him as blood came out from the grunt's mouth and nose. The Clown Prince of crime was laughing as he beat the grunt like a ragdoll. Joker stopped the beating as the grunt was no longer moving or breathing. The clown calmly put the crowbar back in his purple jacket and dusted off his hands.

"Well, that was fun. What's next?", he asked.

Suddenly, low growls were heard around the trio. They looked around and saw numerous pairs of red eyes coming from around and inside the destroyed buildings. Then, they saw what they can only describe as werewolves. Joker reached into his jacket and pulled out a baseball bat while Bane was preparing to pump the Venom into his veins and Scarecrow took a defensive stand with his needles ready.

All of a sudden, gunshots rang out and the wolves fell dead and disintegrated afterwards. Then, more people that were wearing the same outfits came out and walked towards the trio. However, they were led by two people.

The first one was a man with orange hair, a bowler hat, mascara on his left eye, a white jacket, black pants and shoes, and gloves. In his hands, he was holding a grey cane.

The second was a short woman, no taller than 4'11. She had a Neapolitan color scheme on her hair and clothing, and had one eye brown and the other pink. She held a parasol in her hands.

Both walked up to the unknowns.

"So, is the circus in town or something?", the man mockingly asked as he looked at the Joker.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny.", panned the clown.

The man sighed.

"Look, we heard screams coming from here and we want to know i-", he cut himself off when he saw the dead grunts behind him.

"What the hell happened?", he quietly asked.

Joker shrugged.

"We tried to have a conversation, but it went downhill real fast, so I put them out of their misery.", the clown said with a bored tone.

The man gave a low growl.

"Look you freak, in case you don't know, me and my... associates have been having a real tough time getting these jobs done lately because of people like you! So I am going to ask you three this one time and one time only!", he exclaimed as he aimed his cane at the Joker while the others aimed their weapons at Bane and Scarecrow.

The man then asked his question.

"Are you working for the Bat?".

Joker immediately burst out laughing.

His laughter sent shivers down the spines of the grunts, the man and the girl. Bane swore that he saw her brown eye change to white.

After a few moments, Joker regained his composure.

"D-did you just ask that?! Wow, you're more pathetic than you look!", he yelled.

"Look who's talking!", exclaimed a random grunt.

"Who said that?!", Joker yelled as he pulled out his baseball hat and pointed at the direction he heard the person yell.

Everyone in the group the clown was facing stood stiff as a rock and had nervous or scared looks under their masks.

"That's what I thought. Next time, I won't be so generous.", Joker threatened.

"Now,", he continued. "You asked if we work for Batman. Well, you could not be more wrong. The three of us have actually been looking for him for a while now and we're definitely not blowing this chance. So, either you get out of the way, or I can kill you right here, right now and let my partners here take care of the rest of you!", he yelled as he pointed the bat at the man.

The man aimed his cane at him while his partner took out a blade from her parasol and pointed it at the Joker. The large group kept their weapons aimed at Bane and Scarecrow.

"Perhaps we could work something out.", said a calm female voice.

The trio from Earth looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?", asked Bane.

"Me.", said the person.

The trio turned around and saw a woman around her late teens and early 20's with raven black hair, amber eyes, wearing a short red dress and heels. She calmly walked up to the Joker and observed his appearance.

"Hmm. You're not from around here are you?", she asked.

"Heh, that's one way to put it. Who the hell are you anyway?", the clown replied.

"My name is Cinder. What's your name?", the now named Cinder asked.

"Well Cinder, you can call me the Joker. Allow me to introduce you to my acquaintances. The big guy there is Bane and the skinny one there is Scarecrow.", Joker said pointing to said people.

Cinder then walked up to both of them and observed their appearances.

"Interesting. I'm curious as to what your abilities are. If you want to join us in our plans as well as taking care of our... rodent problem, why don't you demonstrate what you can do?", Cinder asked.

Joker gave her a grin.

"With pleasure.", he said.

Joker walked over to the group and grabbed a grunt with a fox tail from her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!", she exclaimed.

 _ ***SLAP***_

Joker slapped her.

"Quiet! The sooner we get this done, the better!", he said.

He led the woman a short distance from everyone else to show them his... demonstration.

"Before I start, I just have a small question.", he started. "When was the last time you had a good laugh?".

The woman was confused.

"Huh?", she asked.

Joker sighed.

"I thought so. Luckily for you, I have just the thing for you. A thing that not only will give you a good laugh, but will put a smile on your face! Permanently!", he declared.

"Wait, what?", the woman asked.

Suddenly, Joker took out a spray can and sprayed a green gas on her face, causing her to roughly cough. After she calmed down, she started giggling.

"What's so funny?", asked a confused grunt.

"I-I don't k-know! I just...", she made out until she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

She fell to the ground and held her stomach as she continued to laugh out loud. The laughing became maniacal and she was taking little air in because of it. Then, after a minute more of it, the laughing stopped. Joker walked up to her body, took off her hood and mask that covered her eyes and revealed something that shocked everyone with the exception of Bane, Scarecrow and Cinder.

Her face had a huge grin like the Joker's and her eyes were bright green. The clown clapped at his goal to make her laugh and smile. He turned to the group with the spray can still on his hands.

"Anyone else want a laugh?", he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Before he knew it, the group aimed their weapons at him. He sighed.

"Oh well, it was worth it. Hey Bane, why don't you show these animals how you take care of things?", he asked.

Without a second thought, Bane charged at the grunts. With a single punch, he sent the grunts flying in different directions and knocking down their weapons. One tried to get up, but Bane grabbed his leg and swung him around at anyone else trying to get up. Another grunt got up and jumped on Bane's back, but the brute grabbed him, raised him in the air by his throat, and cracked his neck.

As he knocked down more grunts, one with a cat's tail grabbed a weapon and pointed it at Bane. He took out another grunt when he noticed this.

"Got you now!", the grunt exclaimed.

Before he could shoot however, he felt multiple pinches on his shoulder. He saw Scarecrow inject him with a strange brown colored substance. When the needles were extracted, he started feeling strange.

"What the-", he asked until he saw bugs crawling all over him along with Grimm surrounding the area.

"GET THEM OFF ME!", he yelled. Like the grunt before him, he yelled and yelled until he fell to the ground, rolling from side to side until he stopped breathing.

Those remaining were either impressed or terrified at the display the three unknowns showed before them. The Joker calmly walked up to Cinder, who had a neutral expression on her face.

"So, did we pass the test?", the clown asked her.

Cinder grew a small smile on her face.

"You most certainly did. I have to ask though, where did you all come from? I've never seen anyone like you before.", she said.

Joker sighed, rubbing his neck.

"It's a long story. You probably won't believe any of us.", the clown replied.

"You got that right.", muttered the orange haired man.

The girl next to him nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!", Joker yelled.

He took out a crowbar from his jacket and was about to attack him, but Cinder stopped him by holding his arm back. She faced the man with a cold glare.

"Watch your mouth _Roman_ , or I'll let him deal with you in the most painful way he could muster. Why don't you and _Neo_ head back to base? I want to know more about these gentlemen and how they could help with our... vigilante problem.", she said.

Roman sighed.

"Alright, the farther away I am from any of them, especially the clown, the better. Come on Neo, let's go.", he said.

Neo followed him, but not before getting one last glimpse of the Joker.

Cinder turned her attention to the unknown trio.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, where you came from. I want to hear your stories and if I'm not mistaken, I heard you were looking for the Batman.", she said.

Joker nodded.

"Yep, it's true. I'll tell you where we're from, but be warned, this story is _out of this world_.", he said.

Joker's laugh echoed the empty city of Mountain Glenn as the cracked moon shined in the sky.

* * *

 **A.N: So there you go! A special gift for all of you. Happy New Year!**

 **P.S: Here's the versions of the characters I'll be using:**

 **Superman: _Man of Steel_**

 **Wonder Woman: _Justice League_ (2017)**

 **Martian Manhunter: _Supergirl_ (TV show)**

 **Cyborg: _Justice League_ (2017)**

 **The Flash: _Justice League_ (2017)**

 **Lex Luthor: _Injustice: Gods Among Us_**

 **The Joker: _Batman: Arkham Origins_**

 **Bane: _Batman: Arkham Origins_**

 **Scarecrow: _Batman: Arkham Knight_**

 **Harley Quinn: _Suicide Squad_ (2016)**

 **P.S.S: I actually wrote this chapter first and considered uploading this one as Chapter 6 before deciding to write the chapter I uploaded yesterday. Fun fact for you all.**


	8. Chapter 8: More Questions Than Answers

**A.N: Welcome to another Chapter of '** ** _The Batman of Remnant'_** **! Sorry it took so long. At least I didn't make you guys wait a year.**

 ** **Hope you enjoy it!****

* * *

 **Chapter 8: More Questions Than Answers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Batman_ is owned by _DC Comics_ and _RWBY_ is owned by _Rooster Teeth_ and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 _ **Somewhere in Mistral**_

 _ **Time: 11:28 P.M**_

It was a rainy night in the bandit camp. Inside the biggest tent, a red portal formed and out came their leader, Raven Branwen. It was an... interesting night to say the least. A small trip to Vale turned into a spy mission as she saw the Batman in action beating up criminals and some Huntsman teams from Beacon.

One of the Huntresses in the battle was her daughter, Yang Xiao Long. Raven knew she, her sister and her teammates stood no chance against the vigilante. It was incredibly foolish of them thinking they could take him head on. Despite knowing little to nothing at all about him, Raven knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

As she sat down to regain her thoughts, someone else came into the tent.

She had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown vest over a ripped white shirt, a tattoo on her left arm, maroon pants and brown boots.

"You've been out for a while.", she said with her arms crossed.

Raven sighed.

"Good to see you too Vernal.", she said to the now named Vernal.

"The tribe has been growing restless, Raven. They've been itching for another raid and if we don't do something soon, it could get ugly.", Vernal said in a serious tone.

"I know, but something came up during my little... trip.", said the leader.

Vernal raised a brow.

"Oh?", she said.

Just then, a young man walked in.

"Hey Raven.", he greeted.

"Hello there Shay.", she replied.

"What took you so long? Some of the guys thought that bat freak from Vale got to you.", he said.

Vernal raised an eyebrow.

"Bat freak?", she asked.

Raven sighed again.

"It's a long story. Shay, tell the others I'm back. Vernal and I are going to talk.", she commanded.

Shay nodded.

"On it.", he said as he walked out of the tent.

"Now, about this 'bat freak'...", Vernal started.

"Well, a few weeks ago, a vigilante appeared out of nowhere and has been stopping low life criminals in every corner of the city of Vale. Based on what the police found, people and the media there have started to call him 'Batman'.", replied Raven.

"Interesting. Aside from the stupid name they gave him, he sounds impressive.", said Vernal.

"He sure is an interesting enigma. He's been an absolute nightmare to anyone who dared to stop him. I know this because I've been spying on him for the last few days.", said Raven.

Vernal hummed.

"Sounds like he's been a real handful.", she said.

"He is. Last I saw him, he beat down some Huntsman in training from Beacon Academy. No one stood a chance.", said Raven.

Vernal raised a brow.

"Doesn't your daughter go there?", she asked.

Raven stayed silent until she replied, "Yes.".

"Did you do _anything_ to stop him?", Vernal asked.

"Why should I? She got herself into that mess, surely she could've gotten out of it.", said Raven.

"I guess you're right. So what's next?", asked Vernal.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we'll be meeting each other very soon. All we could do now is continue what we normally do.", said Raven.

"Sounds good to me.", Vernal replied.

Raven walked to leave the tent until Vernal stopped her.

"Hey, I might be a bit paranoid, but do you think he knows?", she asked.

Raven turned to Vernal.

"About what?", she asked.

"You know...you and... _her_.", said Vernal.

Raven scowled.

"No.", she simply said.

"But what if he does? What are you gonna do then?", asked Vernal.

Raven sighed.

"Well, I'll just have a little talk with him.", she said.

"And if _that_ doesn't work?", Vernal then asked.

Instead of answering, Raven just looked at the girl walked out of the tent.

"I thought so.", sighed Vernal as she followed Raven.

* * *

 _ **Location: The Batcave**_

 _ **Time: 9:51 P.M.**_

Batman was sitting at the _Batcomputer_ looking through the activity in the city of Vale before he goes out.

It has been a couple of days since running into teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY on their mission. However, one thing that stuck out was the woman that was watching him after his confrontation with Winter Schnee. Many questions rang in his head.

Who is she?

Why was she watching him?

He knew that right now, that should be in the back of his mind considering that he has to deal with other things, but something about this was stranger than it looks. Batman shook it off and concentrated again on the _Batcomputer_.

As he looked on, he couldn't help but be bothered with something else about that night. He knew Ozpin said he also heard about plans to bring down the Kingdoms, but the Dark Knight knew he was hiding something else.

He just didn't know what it was.

Batman then returned to the Beacon Academy database. He had already hacked the student profiles and knew their weapons, Semblances and backgrounds when he returned from the docks. He also got the information on the staff of the academy.

However, Batman didn't get any information about Ozpin at all for some reason.

So he began hacking into his devices to see what he could gather.

The Caped Crusader typed as fast as he could to gather any info on the mysterious Headmaster and his secrets. It should be no problem as he hacked many of the most secure buildings back on Earth. As he typed, he saw some files have were inaccessible via remote access. No matter what he did, he couldn't gain access to those files.

 _'Pretty tight knit security you got there, Oz.'_ , thought Batman.

This meant that he might actually need to infiltrate Beacon Academy.

However, he saw some files that he could hack in to. He continued typing until he got something.

Before he knew it, the _Batcomputer_ started downloading those files from Ozpin's computer.

 **Download progress: 1%**

Batman leaned back on his chair as the download started. He could see the names of the files on the screen.

They were labeled: _**Amber**_ , **_Pawns_** , and **_Relic_**.

The others were about missions, the Academy's upcoming activities and the students.

As the download continued, the Caped Crusader began wondering about how his Justice League colleagues were doing back home. He knew they were looking for a way to bring him back safely before anything bad happens on Earth. He began thinking about his time with the members of the League and the good times they've had.

Batman reached into the back of his _Utility Belt_ and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of the Justice League taken in their first year of existence. Everyone was there. Superman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman and himself.

If you were to look at it, it would seem that Batman was the only person in the photo who wasn't smiling. However, if you look very closely, he has a barely noticeable smirk on his face. Batman himself couldn't help but smile at the photo.

Suddenly, an alert by the _Batcomputer_ snapped him out of his thoughts.

 **Download complete**

Batman looked at the alert and began searching through the files.

He first clicked on the file labeled **_Pawns_**.

It contained a list of names who are working for someone dubbed 'The Queen'. Names like Arthur Watts and Hazel Rainart were listed. Batman tried to get more information on this 'Queen', but some parts of the file were redacted.

 _'Whoever this 'Queen' is, I'll need to find any of these people on this list to find out who she is.'_ , he thought.

He moved on to the next file; _**Relic**_.

The file was very short. All it had was a message Ozpin sent to an anonymous person asking if 'it' was taken to a safer place. The unknown person replied _"Yes."_ , and no more was said.

Batman had no idea what this 'relic' was, but he made sure to check later.

The Caped Crusader clicked on the last file; _**Amber**_.

Like the _**Relic**_ file, it was really short. Apparently, 'Amber' is a young woman who is being kept 'in the vault and showing no signs of recovery'. She was attacked by a group of unknown assailants months ago and is being kept there because of it. Other than that, there was nothing much.

 _'A vault? Why didn't Ozpin bring her to a hospital?'_ , thought Batman.

All of what Batman had read brought more questions than answers.

Who is 'The Queen'?

Why are those people on the list working for her?

What is the 'relic'?

Who is Amber?

Where is 'the vault'?

Batman needed to know the answers to these questions before it's too late. He knew that the odds were against him, but that's just the way he liked it.

Just then, he heard the police dispatcher on the radio.

 _"All available units, we have reports of an armed robbery in progress at the 'HallowDust' store. White Fang members were spotted so proceed with caution."_ , the dispatcher said.

As some cops responded to her, Batman got up from his chair and walked to the recently completed _Batwing_. He was surprised that he managed to complete it in such short amount of time, but he wasn't complaining.

It was different from the one he had on Earth as is the _Batmobile_ , which was nearing completion. The new _Batwing_ was smaller but faster and more maneuverable than the one on Earth. It had machine guns, rockets and other equipment that he would use if necessary.

Tonight, it would go on it's first flight.

 **(A.N: It's the one from _Batman V. Superman_ )**

Batman climbed into the cockpit and flipped some switches, one of which the engine to turn on. The monitors also turned on, with the schematics showing on the screen. The Dark Knight put his hands on the controllers and flew the _Batwing_ out of the Batcave.

It was the start of another night for Batman in another world.

* * *

 **A.N: I questioned if it was too early to introduce Vernal to the story and have Batman know about the Relics, Amber and the characters that were introduced in Volume 4, but in the end, I decided to put them in there.**

 ** **Well, that's it I guess. Next Chapter will focus on the RWBY cast, the villains and even Bruce Wayne!****

 **If you enjoyed it, leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **See you all later!**


	9. Q&A Announcement

Hey guys! It's SHEERHEARTATTACK97 and I wanted to drop by and thank you guys for the reviews of my latest Chapter of **_The Batman of Remnant_**. I really appreciate the support you all give me! :)

Anyway, I'm here to announce something I've wanted to do for a very long time: a Q&A!

Yep, you can submit a question by leaving one in the reviews of this "Chapter" or send one through a Private Message. I'll give you my answers (hopefully) next Monday.

I'm really curious to see what you guys want to ask.

See you all soon!


	10. Special: Batman vs RWBY Intros & Clashes

**Hi guys! Here's a little fun idea I've had for a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Batman vs. Team RWBY intros and clashes**

 **Disclaimer: _Batman_ is owned by _DC Comics_ and _RWBY_ is owned by _Rooster Teeth_ and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 _ **Batman vs. Ruby**_

 **Intro 1:**

Ruby twirls _Crescent Rose_ and points it at Batman, who glides in with bats surrounding him.

 **Batman:** Think you can beat me, Miss Rose?

 **Ruby:** I _know_ I can.

 **Batman:** Prove it to me.

* * *

 **Intro 2:**

A puff of smoke comes from the ground. Batman walks out of it. Ruby dashes in with her Semblance.

 **Ruby:** You're not mad about what happened, right?

 **Batman:** I'll let it slide... for now.

 **Ruby:** So... is that a no?

* * *

 **Intro 3:**

Same as _Intro 1_.

 **Batman:** You're too dependent on your scythe.

 **Ruby:** _*sigh*_ First Yang and now you?

 **Batman:** I need you to take this seriously.

* * *

 **Intro 4:**

Same as _Intro 2_.

 **Ruby:** Why are we fighting again?

 **Batman:** You were sent to hunt me down, remember?

 **Ruby:** _*Awkwardly chuckling*_ Oh right... forgot.

* * *

 ** _Batman vs. Weiss_**

 **Intro 1:**

A swarm of bats form from the ground. They dissipate when Batman walks out. Weiss comes in with _Myrtenaster_ in hand.

 **Weiss:** You'll pay for what you did to Winter.

 **Batman:** I answer to no one.

 **Weiss:** You will to me!

* * *

 **Intro 2**

 _Myrtenaster_ is impaled on the ground. Weiss picks it up and points it at Batman, who walks in from a puff of smoke.

 **Batman:** It would be smart if you gave up this vandeta.

 **Weiss:** A Schnee never backs down.

 **Batman:** Big mistake.

* * *

 **Intro 3:**

Same as _Intro 1_.

 **Weiss:** Are you even trying to scare me?

 **Batman:** Are you even trying to impress your father?

 **Weiss:** Now you're dead.

* * *

 **Intro 4:**

Same as _Intro 2_.

 **Batman:** You need to stop this, Weiss.

 **Weiss:** Not until you pay for what you did.

 **Batman:** You're dangerously deluded.

* * *

 _ **Batman vs. Blake**_

 **Intro 1:**

Batman glides in with bats surrounding him. Blake walks in with _Gambol Shroud_ in hand.

 **Blake:** I can help you beat the White Fang.

 **Batman:** You have other things to worry about, Blake.

 **Blake:** I'll worry about schoolwork some other day.

* * *

 **Intro 2:**

Blake swings in with _Gambol Shroud_ 's ribbon. Batman walks in from a puff of smoke.

 **Batman:** I'm impressed by your abilities.

 **Blake:** There's more where that came from.

 **Batman:** Show me.

* * *

 **Intro 3:**

Same as _Intro 1_.

 **Blake:** Sorry about the dock thing.

 **Batman:** Trust me, I've faced worse.

 **Blake:** No surprise there.

* * *

 **Intro 4:**

Same as _Intro 2_.

 **Batman:** Where's the rest of the team?

 **Blake:** Not here. Just me.

 **Batman:** That's a first.

* * *

 _ **Batman vs. Yang**_

 **Intro 1:**

Yang drives _Bumblebee_ into the area and jumps out of it. Batman walks in with bats surrounding him.

 **Batman:** Looking for revenge, Yang?

 **Yang:** Don't talk like you know me.

 **Batman:** Oh, but I do.

* * *

 **Intro 2:**

A swarm of bats form above ground and dissipate as Batman glides in. Yang enters by using _Ember Celica_ 's recoil.

 **Yang:** I'm going to break every bone in your body!

 **Batman:** You can try, but you won't get far.

 **Yang:** Allow me to prove you wrong.

* * *

 **Intro 3:**

Same as _Intro 1_.

 **Batman:** This is not worth fighting over.

 **Yang:** You attacked my sister and the rest of the team!

 **Batman:** Wasn't my problem.

* * *

 **Intro 4:**

Same as _Intro 2_.

 **Yang:** Time to kick your ass.

 **Batman:** Said everyone who's faced me.

 **Yang:** That's because none of them were me, Batman.

* * *

 **Clashes**

 _ **Batman vs. Ruby**_

 **Clash 1:**

 **Ruby:** I'm beating you this time!

 **Batman:** I doubt it.

* * *

 **Clash 2:**

 **Batman:** Speed isn't everything.

 **Ruby:** It's worked before.

* * *

 **Clash 3:**

 **Ruby:** You're going down, Batman!

 **Batman:** As if I've never heard that before.

* * *

 **Clash 4:**

 **Batman:** Give up while you still can.

 **Ruby:** In your dreams!

* * *

 _ **Batman vs. Weiss**_

 **Clash 1:**

 **Weiss:** You'll regret the day y-

 **Batman:** Just shut up and fight!

* * *

 **Clash 2:**

 **Batman:** Is that your best?

 **Weiss:** Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Clash 3:**

 **Weiss:** I'll make you bleed!

 **Batman:** Not happening.

* * *

 **Clash 4:**

 **Batman:** I expected more from a Schnee.

 **Weiss:** Just you wait.

* * *

 _ **Batman vs. Blake**_

 **Clash 1:**

 **Batman:** Not bad.

 **Blake:** You expected less?

* * *

 **Clash 2:**

 **Blake:** Afraid you'll lose?

 **Batman:** Never.

* * *

 **Clash 3:**

 **Batman:** You won't beat me, Blake.

 **Blake:** Don't bet on it.

* * *

 **Clash 4:**

 **Blake:** I'm liking my chances.

 **Batman:** Still won't help you win.

* * *

 _ **Batman vs. Yang**_

 **Clash 1:**

 **Batman:** Anger could only get you so far.

 **Yang:** I've made it _this_ far, haven't I?

* * *

 **Clash 2:  
**

 **Yang:** I will break you!

 **Batman:** Been there. Still here.

* * *

 **Clash 3:**

 **Batman:** You're afraid.

 **Yang:** Of you? Ha!

* * *

 **Clash 4:**

 **Yang:** You fight like a noob.

 **Batman:** Look who's talking.

* * *

 **A.N: Well, that's it for this one.**

 **I will make of Batman and Team JNPR in the future.**

 **Oh, and I've got some bad news; I'm going to have to delay the Q &A. I'm enrolling in college (FINALLY!) and I want to take care of all the stuff to get in before I do anything else. If you want to ask a question though, leave one in the reviews or send one through a PM. **

**See you all soon!**


	11. Special: Q&A Announcements

Hello everyone! SHEERHEARTATTACK97 here with my first ever Q&A.

Sorry I took so long to post this. I'd tell you why that happened, but I'm not here to bore you with all those details.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for supporting this story and sending in your questions! I really appreciate all the support you give me. :)

Also, at the end, I have a few announcements regarding some future projects I've been working on, so stay tuned.

Let's get started.

* * *

This first question is from **Obsidian Prime** : Is the Batmobile the _Arkham Knight_ one?

I've narrowed down which Batmobile he will have to three options, and the _Arkham Knight_ Batmobile is one of them.

Will it actually be that one? You'll have to find out when the time comes. ;)

* * *

Next question is from **T** **oy2711** : When will Raven finally meet Batman?

Not long, but you'll have to wait a while. I've got a bunch of other stuff planned out before that happens.

* * *

Next one is from **Roktoof** : Are you gonna feature Team RWBY in _Injustice 2_ in another fic with CFVY and JNPR?

As of right now, I don't have an _Injustice 2_ and _RWBY_ crossover planned. The idea sounds good though.

* * *

Next is **myfunvideos** , who has four questions:

 **1.** Why were you gone for so long?

 _*sigh*_ It's a long and complicated story that I don't want to get in to. I'm just glad I have the time to work on this story again.

 **2.** Will Batman stop Cinder's plan?

Some parts of it. The rest? You'll have to see what happens.

 **3**. Will Batman come in contact with the Maidens or the Relics?

Eventually, he will, but it will take time.

 **4.** Can you make Batman do so without Ozpin's knowledge?

You'll see...

* * *

Next is **mh793696** : Can you eventually do this **(The _Injustice 2_ intros) **with Joker, Bane and Scarecrow?

Maybe, but I'm gonna focus more on the RWBY characters first.

* * *

Looks like that's it. I know it's short, but I might do another Q&A in the future.

Now, onto some announcements.

First off, I'm cancelling and deleting _Deadpool Kills the RWBY Universe_. I know some of you guys and girls might be crushed about this, but I'm planning a massive rewrite in the near future, so don't think I'm abandoning the idea.

However, I have another Deadpool / RWBY crossover planned. Stay tuned for more info on that.

* * *

Secondly, another story is in development and no, it's not another RWBY crossover.

This story will follow your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!

What will he cross over with? A video game!

Which one? I'm keeping quiet about that part. I'd give you all a hint, but everything I come up with sounds too obvious.

I already completed a chapter on that story. Keep your eyes out...

* * *

And that concludes the Q&A and announcements 'chapter'. I'm working on the next part of _The Batman of Remnant_ , and I hope it will be completed soon.

Thanks for your questions and I will see you all later!


End file.
